The Beginning, How It Lasted, To The End
by Project Wesker
Summary: 'It takes one turn down a road to end up on a completely different path.'-By Wesker's Servant and Project X. Rated T, rating may change later within the story. Haitus
1. Jamy's Prologue

_(This fan fiction is being brought to you by Project Wesker! Which is me, Project X (AKA Jamy Boyd) and Wesker's Servant (AKA Brit and Fox Mew Brittany.) This story started with Fox Mew Brittany's RE 1: My story! So read that first, its not finished yet though. Then read In Too Deep by...ummm me Project X. In Too Deep is the alternate ending of RE 1: My story! but its the ending we'er using to start this series. Okay? Any questions? Oh wait! One more thing, me and Sora (Also Wesker's Servant) are rotating in writing these chapters. I'm writing this chapter...my prologue and Sora's writing the next chapter, her prologue. So here goes nothing! Or everything!) (Theme song: Lose it All by Pillar.)_

"_**The Beginning, How It Lasted, To The End."**_

_It felt like days since I was first playing RE 1 in my game room. Of course it was just one of those Friday nights. But I didn't exactly expect the fact that if I started a new game I'd get thrown into the game itself. I felt like saying "Here we go again!" when I found out, but only because I had written plenty of fan fiction of this same event occurring. Luckily though a girl I know as Fox Mew Brittany or Sora Avalon fell into the game along with me. She saved me when I tried to get the shotgun for myself, I was successful thanks to her but now my shotgun rested on my back...empty. It makes me want to sigh, I love that gun._

_Now after so long me and Brit were nearing the end of the game. No thanks to the useless Chris whom we lost some time ago. We were both by ourselves as we walked down an abandon hall. Brit had her newly loaded Berreta and I had my newly found Broken Butterfly, the gun I absolutely loved! And we were making our way through The Mansion, still alive but covered in blood and guts._

_We were near the lower labs, where Wesker should be. You could hear our foot falls as we ran and turned corner after corner. The way our dark colored clothing reflected off of the white tile floor and onto the white walls reminded me of the cut scene with the HUNK unit._

_But then I got a bad feeling in my gut. I stopped and Brit nearly ran into me, I held up a hand. Then mouthed over my shoulder, "I thought I heard some body."_

_"Who though?" Brit mouthed back._

_"Don't know."_

_"Smack!" I heard it before I felt it. Then I felt like I was falling, I felt warm red blood drip down my forehead, and last I felt the pain and bared my teeth as my head hit the floor and my glasses went spiraling off my face._

_"Jamy!" I heard Brit yell but her words only echoed in my head as I saw a big black boot land on my glasses and crush them._

_It took me a few minutes to blink the darkness and stars out of my eyes before I turned my floored body enough to see who destroyed my glasses._

_"Ah! Miss Boyd and Miss Rahmonn. I never thought the two of you would live to get this far. I must commend your survival skills, they are impressive, but I believe you two are at the end of the line." Wesker grinned evilly and I saw Barry had Brit in a throat arm lock with his magnum pointed at her head. Wesker then took out his gun and pointed it at my head, he kneeled down so we were face to face. "Any last words Miss Boyd or perhaps Miss Rahmonn would like to say her final fair well before you die?" Wesker looked to Brit for a second and saw her eyes were full of fear and she was trembling in Barry's arms. His panther like smile came out at this and he knew she wouldn't be able to speak in her state of shock, so he turned back to me._

_Blood had dripped into my eye as I glared at him from where I lay on the floor, blood was also pooling from where it dripped from my chin. I was on my elbows now as I tried to sit up, but Wesker's face being so close worked against my plan. I saw where my gun had gone when it flew out of my hand. The end of my foot could barely reach it and Brit's weapon was taken by Burton._

_'What am I going to do?' I thought and hissed as the pain in my head became almost unbearable. 'I need to protect her above any other.' "Pain over comes fear." I whispered and Wesker's brow rose._

_"What?" He asked as he hadn't understood me._

_"PAIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I kicked my gun to Brit. "OVER COMES!" I then got to my knees and summoned all the force I could to grab Wesker's wrist that held his gun. "FEAR!" I then used the rest of the force and power gathered in my bent knees and straightened them pushing Wesker down and me on top of him._

_"Jamy!" I heard Brit yell as I turned around only to have Wesker's knee come up and hit me in the ribs. I knew there was going to be a major bruise there later. Next thing I knew I was back on the floor again. My head smacked against the tile and I tried my hardest to stay conscious. But the fact I saw more blood pooling out defiantly didn't help._

_I then opened the eyes I didn't know I had closed to see Wesker above me, his gun pointed at my head again. He was breathing deeply, seething with anger. "Time to die, Boyd." Wesker then cocked back the gun and had his finger on the trigger when..._

_"Brit, you've got to leave me here and head to the helipad with Chris and Jill." I said as we locked eyes again._

_"I'm not leaving you here! Not after all we've been through together!" She yelled as sadness and frustration formed on her face._

_"Because of what we've been through together is why you should! I can't run or barely walk for that matter because of blood lose! If you don't go then we'll both die!" I argued as the Tyrant started creeping forwards._

_"Our weapons aren't having any effect!" Chris stated._

_"We have to fall back!" Jill added._

_"Brit," I whispered. "I need you to let go of me and to run. Don't die because of my weakness. Besides if this is anything like Inception I'll be at home after I die. If not at least you will." I could see Brit didn't want to budge so I had to do something I didn't want to. "Chris!" I yelled and forcefully pushed away from Brit landing on the wall. "Take Brit and get to the helipad! I'll buy you some time!" With that Chris told Barry to grab Brit. Barry threw her over his shoulder her kicking and screaming._

_Jill nodded respectfully to me as she left the room behind Barry, behind her Chris patted my shoulder and handed me a box of ammo. "Good luck." He whispered even after all the mean things we said to him he still didn't hold it against me._

_"You too and take care of Brit." I said taking the bullets._

_"I will." And with that he was gone and I was left alone in the lab room facing the Tyrant. I found myself tearing up at the fact I was going to die here and now._

_"I'm sorry Brit I know I'm not going to make it home. But you will." I then started firing off round after round at the Tyrant's head and chest. It took the bullets like a 5 year old took candy. Horrible comparison, uh?_

_"Click...click...clickclickclick...click. Damn!" I yelled as the Tyrant was inches away from my face. I knew enough time had passed where Brad at least had the helicopter on the ground by now. So I knew my sacrifice was not in vein. "So this is how I die uh? Well at least I died a hero instead of a coward! You ugly faced son of a hideous mutation! You smell like chemicals and are full of them too!" I tried to insult the creature but it didn't really work._

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream and recognized it as Lisa Trevor. The Tyrant heard it to and in a flash was gone to look for what made the scream. Leaving me on the ground breathing deeply._

_'Ha...hahahahahahahaha!' I would have laughed out loud if I had enough strength in me. So back to the wall butt to the floor I was laughing inside my head. 'I'm alive! I'm ALIVE! Not in good shape no but alive none the less! I'm going to be okay!' I thought but I was wrong._

_"Ah! Miss Boyd." That voice drew me out of my celebrating and struck true fear into my heart. The super enhanced human tyrant was awake! And I had forgotten all about him._

_'Okay I'm officially dead again. Well, crap.'_

_"How lucky am I? It seems I won't be leaving this place empty handed." Wesker said with a pure purr of amusement._

_'What?' My eyes widened. He was planning on taking me with him. "Don't." I hissed._

_Wesker then gripped my hair tightly, the pain not merely a shadow compared to what I was already feeling. "Don't what?" He asked pulling harder on my moppy brown hair._

_"Just ...let...me die." I nearly pleaded as Wesker pulled something out of his pocket. I thought he was going to shoot me but instead he pulled out a can of first aid spray and sprayed the back of my head. It stung! I hissed out a yelp._

_"You'll die when I say you can die. For now you'll just have to live. How tragic." Wesker then threw the first aid spray away and picked me up and put me over his shoulder before I could even blink._

_"Put...p-put me down!" I tried to sound strong but I failed miserably at it._

_"10 minutes to self destruction." I heard Red Queen announce over the intercom system._

_Wesker then started running faster then I could keep up with. Everything got so blurry I had to close my eyes. I heard gun shots fired here and there but a few minutes after closing my eyes I found I had fallen asleep._

_When I awoke I was not home, I was not in my game room, I was not at my Dad's house, I was not with Brit, I was not at the RPD, and I was not in a helicopter. I was alive however but I was at the last place I wanted to be._

_**I had awoke to my worst nightmare.**_

_**Jamy Boyd's Prologue:**_

"Gah!" My head pounded in pain as I came back to consciousness. My mouth was dry, my throat hurt, I felt nauseated, and the icing on the cake my entire body was sore. "Did I get hit by a car or something?" I asked myself out loud as I tried to push myself to sit up. I got to my elbows then slowly opened my eyes.

It was dark and my vision was blurry. 'Where am I?' I thought as I looked around. I found I was in a bed room. I was laying on the master bed, there were two windows to my left, a bathroom straight ahead of me, a nightstand to my right, and a set of drawers next to the bathroom door. I couldn't make out any colors as it was so dark, the only light being that of the moon from the open windows.

A slight breeze blew at the white drapes around the window giving the room an erie appearance.

'I must be dreaming.' I looked around some more then at my still clothed body. I was wearing my old grey hoody, some blue jeans, and my shoes I could see were at the foot of the bed. My clothes were covered in blood making my eyes widen. Quickly I felt the back of my head, when my hand came back to my field of vision it was covered in brown crusty blood. 'So it wasn't a dream...being in The Mansion with Brit.' I could feel my eyes watering. 'I hope she's okay.' I then fisted my blood covered hand and put it to my chest. My body felt so heavy and all my muscles ached. 'Well if that wasn't a dream then where am I now?' I wondered as my head hit the pillow it had been lying on again.

If I had had the strength I would have got up and looked around, because I knew this wasn't my room, my game room, my brother's room, my dad's house, my mom's room, or the living room. I also knew it wasn't any of my friend's houses. So really I was stuck.

The one place out of every place in the world I hoped I wasn't at...was that where I was now? If it wasn't a dream...did that mean? This was Wesker's place. Dear god I know I'm a fan girl but no! I'm dead meat if thats true...or undead meat any way.

I let out a sigh as I stared at the tiled ceiling above me, I also listened to the ceiling fan circle and be blown by the wind from the window.

'So lets recap: Since that dream was real that means me and Brit survived The Mansion! I saw Kenneth's dead body, I saw Richard die, I heard inhuman screaming, barely survived by the skin of my teeth by keeping myself calm and staying by my partner. I killed 100's of undead zombies, got covered in brains and blood, teased Chris Redfield and covered his back, helped Jill. Jill,Chris,Rebecca, and Barry helped me, I fought Wesker, saw mutated bugs and animals, met Lisa Trevor, came face to face with a Tyrant, watched Wesker die, watched Enrico die, solved puzzles, ran from dog zombies, got my first concussion, saved every one else's live by being Tyrant bait, and nearly died. None of that happened in that order, but you get the idea.' I sighed again and crossed my arms behind my head. 'And the best part, I got my butt dragged out of The Mansion by the rebirthed super powered Wesker. Perfect.'

The recap also reminded me that if I was still here then Brit was still here and if Brit was still here she was safe with Chris and Jill. 'Good. I can sleep soundly knowing she's safe.' I thought as I drew the covers up over my body and nuzzled back into the pillow.

Oddly enough though I caught myself sniffing the pillow. It smelled spicy and tangy also sweet. I couldn't place what exactly it smelled like but I did know it smelled unbelievably good. 'So I guess all the fan girls and fan fiction got it right when they said Wesker's cologne smelled good. It really does! That kinda...surprises me.' So for about 15 more minutes I ended up sniffing the pillow. 'Kinda makes me want to eat the pillow...but I'm not...of course.' I added in my head.

"Crash!" The noise that could be described as glass shattering awoke me from my half lidded sleep only seconds after I closed my eyes. I jumped up quickly and uncovered myself. I got to my black sock covered feet and ran into the hall where I saw...red glowing eyes.

Wesker was standing where a mirror had once been, his fist along with arm was covered in mirror shards. His knuckles were bleeding and the carpet around him was covered in the rest of the remains of the mirror he shattered.

I stood stalk still as he removed his fist from the destroyed mirror and the hole in the wall. He watched as the glass fell from his arm and his knuckles healed.

'Does he not like his eyes? Or did something happen?' In that moment I was actually worried about the megalomaniac. I didn't know why but by the way he stood he seemed so...sad. 'Is sad even the right word to use? Does he even get sad? Of course he does! He may act evil and thinks he's a god but infected or not he's still human! With human emotions and feelings!' I scowled at myself for thinking other wise.

Thats when I noticed that Wesker wasn't wearing his old uniform but a all black suit with a black tie. His sunglasses were tucked in the over jacket pocket of his suit. No blood, except for that left on his knuckles was visible. 'I must have been out for a while if he had time for a shower and to change clothes.' I thought then slowly started to approach him as if he were a hurt predator or perhaps a hurt panther, slowly and cautiously.

"Crunch." Shards of glass were found by my foot and I prayed that there wasn't any inside of said foot. "Wes-" Before I could finish my sentence I felt my back collide with the wall and a hand around my throat squeezing tightly. My feet dangled a foot off the ground as Wesker held my throat and my body against the wall. I looked down into his red eyes and saw...fear. 'Fear? Of himself? For himself? But why?' I always wanted to understand the brain of this man. I always wanted a peek into the secrets he withheld. But now I knew those secrets were more than I could handle."Stop! Gah! Wes...ker! Snap...out...of...it!" I yelled as I started to asphyxiate.

After I said that Wesker blinked rapidly and loosened his hold until he let go and I fell to my knees, coughing and gasping for air.

I knew I would hear no apology from him but it didn't matter to me.

Wesker then gripped the side of his head and groaned in pain, as if he had a headache.

I watched the enigma as he slowly recomposed himself, slicked back his hair, and straightened his tie. After words he walked through the shards of glass and into...whatever room laid beyond the hall way.

'He didn't even pretend I was here! Why'd he save me if I'm nothing but some one to strangle? I'm getting to the bottom of this now!' I fumed inside my head as I too recomposed myself. Quickly I walked into the master bedroom and took off the sock with glass in it. I was lucky no glass was in my foot. Then I put on my shoes and walked back down the hall way. I had completely forgotten about my sore muscles, thanks to the adrenaline Wesker's hold had brought as I trudged into the...what seemed to be a living room slash sitting area. It was dark in here too. No lights were on any where in the...apartment? Yeah, apartment. The only reason I found Wesker's cloaked figure was because of his glowing orbs.

I leaned against the large leather couch and stared at the tyrant that seemed to be making himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen that was connected to the living room by an open arch. He took his coffee black, as expected and sipped on it as he took several deep breaths. 'He's in pain, isn't he?' Wesker then groaned in pain again as he tried to sit down at the round table slightly to my right. 'Yeah, he is.' I shook my head and sighed.

"Is there something you would like to say, Miss Boyd?" It sounded like he had forced himself to speak. Like he was in so much pain it hurt to even talk.

"Yeah, if your in that much pain why don't you just go lay down? Take some pain pills? Get some rest? You'd feel better. Trust me, I experienced that first hand." As I said that I couldn't take my eyes off of his eyes and during my last sentence I rubbed the back of my blood coated head thinking about how much pain I had been in earlier.

His glowing eyes were so...readable? Is that what it was? Because just by looking into the cat like irises and the golden slits I could feel and see the pain inside of them. Maybe it was just me. I'd always been able to see right through people.

There was something else about his eyes too. They...they were...oh I don't know! They mesmerized me I guess. I just wanted to...maybe get closer. Stare at him from nose to nose. See those eyes even closer, see how they shined when they were full of joy instead of pain, see how they darkened when angered,...see how they changed with emotion. I don't know why but I did.

"I don't have time for such luxuries. And has any one ever told you staring is rude?" Wesker replied.

I had been so entranced by his eyes that I hadn't even paid attention to the fact Wesker had rose a brow at me for my earlier comment.

"Also," Wesker then laid his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands, his coffee forgotten by his arm on the table. "Since when do you care about my well being?" Wesker's glance was no longer pain filled but curious.

When curious the gold in Wesker's eyes would spin around his yellow pupil, it almost looked like the gold was swimming in a pool of blood red.

I crossed my arms and looked away, pretending ignorance as I blew out a puff of air from my lungs. "Since you saved me from The Mansion exploding and healed my injuries. You also cared enough to put me on the bed instead of throwing me on the floor." I explained. It was the truth yet a lie, I couldn't exactly tell him it was because he was a fictional character I've been fascinated with since I was young.

"Yes but I caused the injury that put you in that predicament." Wesker had his arms crossed now, slightly leaning in the chair as if trying to pretend he was not still in pain. "Also do not mistake cautiousness with gentleness." He added.

"So?" I shrugged. I really didn't care. "Oh and I won't."

"Good." Wesker then slowly got up from his seat and put his coffee cup in the sink. "Now Miss Boyd as long as your with me I'm going to be setting some ground rules." Wesker walked over to the coat rack and grabbed a long silk jacket. Then he turned his light red glowing orbs to me. "One; you will obey all and any commands I issue. Two; you will listen to me and only me. Three; you will not attempt escape, I know you are smart enough to have already noticed the situation you have been put in. I suggest you act accordingly." He then straightened the sleeves and folded back the collar of the jacket. "Four; you will respect my orders and not ask questions or give snarky replies. Unless of course you enjoy pain." He paused to let me reply.

I replied with a shake of my head, 'No.'

"Five; you will follow beside me unless I say otherwise. Understood?" Wesker finished and I nodded, 'Yes'. "Good, now we are leaving." Wesker, with that said opened the door in front of him and I followed swiftly behind like an obedient dog.

I followed him to the elevator of the apartment building, which had been just down the hall. I listened to the elevator's back ground music for only a few minutes before I had to ask questions.

"Why did you save me?" I looked up to him and noticed he had put back on his shades. I looked up to him as I put my hands in my pockets.

"After seeing your skill, cunning, instincts, and intelligence in action I decided you could be useful and that it would be a waste to let you die there." He stated in a monotone without even moving from where he stared at the elevator doors.

"What about Brit? She had those things too?" I asked.

"Miss Rahmonn was not the one that sacrificed her live and was left to die. You were." The way Wesker said that made me feel bad, as if my act of selflessness was selfish in some way.

'It takes one turn down a road to end up on a completely different path.' I thought as I sighed and looked down at my feet.

Then as we reached the first floor another thought came to mind, "Where are we?" I asked.

"Raccoon City." Was the only thing Wesker said as he stepped out of the elevator. I followed quickly behind him as we headed to the parking lot.

I know at that moment as we neared an open area I should have thought about escape, but it never once crossed my mind. Oddly I wanted to stay with the man that was a walking time bomb instead, go figure. That had really been the best opening for me since Wesker was weakened by pain..but then again so was I. The way I saw it, in the long run it was safer to stay with him. Even though there was consequences.

It was a few minutes of walking before we came up to a black sports car. "Get in." Wesker commanded as he got in on the driver's side. I did as commanded and got in and buckled up.

"Okay...one more question. Where are we going?" I said turning to Wesker as he backed out of his parking space.

"To pay a quick visit to an old friend." He replied.

I didn't like the sound of that.

_(Okay what do you think? R&R please! The plot will be revealed later but in the prologue were just telling you which road our character's will be heading down. Not all chapters will be this long. ^_^)_


	2. Brit's Prologue

**(This is the beginning of Project X's and my story where we go through the entire RE series with the exception of Outbreak. I don't own Resident Evil, they're owned by Capcom and Jamy is owned by Project X. All I own is myself.)**

**Brit's Prologue**

"NO! Let me go Barry, I'm not going to leave Jamy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Jill, Chris, Barry and Rebecca got into the STARS helicopter and Chris signaled for Brad to take off.

"Brit I'm sorry but we have no choice, she wanted you to get out of here alive and we're making sure of that." Barry had to bear hug me to prevent me from jumping out of the helicopter. "Jamy gave up her life to save yours, don't go and throw your life away."

Hearing that I had to force myself to calm down and look out the window only to see the Arklay mansion go up in flames along with the residential areas of the research facility, I kept a lookout for Wesker or Jamy or both away from the burning mansion but since we were too high in the air I couldn't see anything passed the treetops. Seeing Jill resting on Chris' shoulder, Rebecca looking out the window most likely thinking about Billy Coen, her ex con crush, and Barry was checking his .44 Colt Magnum, I continued to look out the window but what I did different was put my headphones in my ears and turned on music from my videogame playlist which was on Rule of Rose and listened to the beautiful music until sleep took over.

When I finally decided to wake up I overheard Chris asking Jill what they were going to do with me and when Jill was about to say something along the line 'her parents would be missing her' I said, "My parents aren't around anymore." I knew that was the biggest lie I ever told but it was for my own good since I was not of their world and my parents wouldn't exist here. Hearing Jill's apology she offered me to stay with her for the time being, to which I obliged and as we were getting everything settled Brad informed us that we were arriving at the RPD. Feeling my heart race as we got to the station's helipad I didn't see anyone out waiting for their return but since it was late morning I didn't figure anyone besides the chief would be here. I knew at some point in the day the chief would be asking questions pertaining to me so when the copter landed I jumped out of the aircraft with Chris and the others and made my way into the station which wasn't too hard to do since the layout of the station was just like RE2.

To my surprise when the surviving STARS team gotten into the station everyone who was here swarmed them asking what happened and were they the only ones who survived. Unfortunately Chris and Jill answered their co workers that they were all that was left of both STARS units which brought on a wave of despair in the air. Me being the emotional person that I am I walked out of the room and headed to someplace where no one would be at this moment in time which would most likely be the meeting room. So successfully making my way to the room I passed Chief Irons, who was about to stop me until one of the patrol officers alerted the chief of the team's return and he should see them right away. I knew that I was going to be searched for later when the team was freed from the oncoming questions from their fellow workers so as I gotten into the meeting room I looked around for a bit, walked to the podium and waited for whoever found me first.

After a few minutes Jill was the first one to find me, "Brit what are you doing in here alone? Are you alright?" she asked me and all I did was nod my head 'yes'

'_Would you be alright if you saw your friends die in grotesque manners and still be walking fine as if nothing happened, I don't think so._' I mentally scolded her since in reality I didn't have much of a backbone to actually chew someone out but.

"Chris, I found Brit, she's in the meeting room." Jill contacted Chris through her radio to tell Chris where I was 'hiding'.

"_Okay Jill, thanks for the heads up. I'm on my way now._"

No later when the transmission was sent Jill and I looked to the door to the meeting room to see Chris just walking in and wondering what was going on. I knew that both of the Alpha team members were wondering why I was in here but if I want to help them take down Umbrella and stop Wesker to rescue Jamy, there was no way I was believing that Jamy was dead, I have to come clean about everything.

"Thanks for joining us Christopher now I can get started." I began as I straightened up at the podium and messed with the sprawled papers that were left behind from some mission that I never heard of.

"Get started on what?" Chris asked as he closed the door behind him and took a seat next to Jill.

"I haven't told you the truth about me and Jamy." I started before looking at the door to see if anyone was eavesdropping then looked back to Chris and Jill who were now giving me questionable looks. "Throughout the mansion incident, how Jamy and I knew everything is because..." I stopped to actually think of what I was doing, was I really going to reveal that Jamy and I were from another world where all this was a video game? Seeing Chris and Jill look at me, I shook my head and said, "Never mind, my mind's still screwed up from that mess in the mansion, sorry for distracting you from your work."

"Its alright, we'll talk when we get back to my place." Jill told me as she got up from her seat and began walking to the door with Chris until she turned back to me and said, "Don't get yourself lost here, the station believe it or not is bigger than what it seems if you don't know your way around."

"Okay." was all I said as Chris and Jill walked out of the room leaving me in the meeting room, alone.

I walked around the room straightening the desk chairs so that they're in order, when I'm alone in a room that I don't live in its a force of habit to do something productive, then traveled the desk near the soda machine to find yet again nothing of sheer importance so going into the back room where there were excess chairs and a fireplace. I looked at the disturbing painting of a naked man bound hanging over the fireplace and since I played Resident Evil 2 I knew that there was a red jewel behind there but at this moment in time I didn't dare move the painting due to the fact that Chief Irons would be livid if any piece of artwork was touched so I walked out of the meeting room and began making my way to the STARS office. Upon walking in I found Chris, Jill, Barry, and Brad working on their incident reports, I figured that Bravo Team has their own room where Rebecca is doing her own report and looking around I eyed a large desk that was underneath the unit logo.

"Brit, if its alright with you could you please wait outside until we're finished?" Jill asked me but all I did was shake my head from side to side as I began looking around the empty desks that belong to the deceased STARS members.

'_Now that the game is set in motion, there's no turning back._' I thought as I walked to former Captain Wesker's desk and began going through the papers that were neatly stacked on his desk.

"Hey little lady, you shouldn't be going through other people's things...even if it belongs to a dead bastard." Barry said to me but I just took a seat in his chair and leaned back.

"Just seeing if there's something from Umbrella that Wesker received and kept hidden." I replied to Barry as I proceeded to go through the stack of incident reports that were made by the Alpha Team then went onto the desk drawers which all were open except for one, "Got a locked one."

I looked up to see Jill backing up from her desk and asked, "Would you like me to get that?"

"Hold on," I leaned forward to where my elbows were resting on the desk and putting my thumbs on my temples, "Let me do something first," '_Let's see if I can get into Wesker's mindset to see where he would place the key._' Since I role played as Wesker a couple of times with a few friends of mine and did a believable Wesker thought I gotten into his thoughts so I tried to see if I can tap into that temporary ability. First thing I did was lower my right hand to my nonexistent pants pocket then trailed my hand to the bottom of the chair and surprisingly I felt a key covered in tape there, pulling it out from under the chair I looked at it to see that there was black tape over it. "Holy crap I gotten into his mind...its dark." I whimpered as I tore the tape off the key and opened the desk drawer, I inwardly chuckled at the comment because between me and my friend Becca its kind of a joke when we talk about Wesker.

Upon opening the drawer I found not only confidential files from Umbrella but also pictures and floppy disks most likely loaded with information on them since I also knew that Wesker's computer would most likely be locked with a difficult numeric password I didn't bother trying to get on it since accessing someone else's computer wasn't my forte. So gathering what looked important and neatly placing it into my back pack I just leaned back in the chair and watched the rest of the team to their work, just looking at the surviving STARS members fill out their incident reports I couldn't help but actually see how Wesker looked out to the rest of the team when they were doing their work. As my boredom was kicking in I got up, looked through a desk to find some paper and did my own incident report, leaving out some details of course, but wrote down what I went through in the mansion with Jamy. I found that by the time I finished the report I had gotten onto the third page going on fourth and seeing that the others were finished with their reports I asked if I could hand mine in, but since I'm sort of self conscience about what I write I meant for that to be a joke but apparently Barry thought I was serious and took the papers out of my hands.

"It just warms my heart when the youth want to get involved with police work." Barry patted my head and retrieved his report from the printer then stapled his paper together along with mine and took everyone else's then left to deliver the reports to Chief Irons.

"I wasn't serious Mr. Burton!" I called after him as I ran to the open door but stayed in the room partially out in the hallway.

"I think Barry was kidding Brit, I don't think he would turn in a civilian's report when they weren't instructed to do so." Chris reassured me which made me feel a wave of relief until Barry finally came back with no papers in hand.

"All the reports are delivered,"

"All of them?" I asked scared and feeling numb which was never a good sign for me.

"Yep, our little unofficial STARS member shouldn't feel left out," Barry pat my head once again before gathering his belongings and putting them in a box that was in the back, "Chris, Jill, Brad, I'm going to be moving my family away from here so I'll be gone for a couple of days. I'll call you when I get back. And make sure that our second youngest STARS member gets some training in, she seems like she has quite the future ahead of her."

"Be careful Barry and we'll make sure Brit gets what she needs." Chris told him and before Barry walked out the door with his belongings Brad chirped.

"Hope we see each other again soon."

"Yeah, I hope."

With that farewell I knew we wouldn't be seeing Barry until maybe three months after he gets his wife and kids settled in Canada far out of Umbrella's reach because there's no way Barry would put his family in danger like that. Since Alpha team finished their required work it was time to go home and get some needed rest, as everyone was leaving Jill made sure I was with her when we went to go to her car and as we got in the first place we actually went was to a shopping mall to quickly get me some clothes since I was going to be staying with Jill for a while. Maybe about an hour or two of Jill trying to get me something girly to wear I finally 'convinced' her to take me to a men's clothing store and I finally got what I needed and we were on our way back to Jill's apartment. As Jill pulled up to her apartment we both noticed that Chris' car was there too and we guessed that he had something to talk about so I grabbed my bag along with the clothes Jill bought for me and made my way to the stairs but stopped to wait for Jill to show the way to what door was hers. Right as Jill was making her way to the stairs Chris had too gotten out of his car and walked up with Jill and I to the apartment complex then once we were inside I took out what clothes I wanted to wear, asked Jill where the bathroom was and when she gave me the directions I rushed off to get out of my bloody clothes.

Seeing as I grabbed a white sweatshirt, black knit pants and undergarments I got the bloodied clothes off, found a washrag and after getting the sticky blood off me I put on the clothes that I gathered and walked back into the living room to see Chris and Jill talking.

"Hey Brit, we have some things to discuss with you and it would be a much needed help if you participated, alright?" Jill asked and when she finished I just nodded and stood where I was.

"Back in the labs, before the Tyrant and Wesker told all of us that he was going to get rid of us along with the creatures in the mansion why weren't you and Jamy afraid? I assumed that it was because of facing against the Hunters and Chimera beforehand but even then you two were ready to take them on and only were scared for a short amount of time, why is that?" Chris asked and I knew I had to choose my words carefully since I wasn't planning on revealing that Jamy and I were from another world.

"You know how movies are nowadays, giant spiders eating and trying to breed using people as incubators, abnormally large anacondas that are territorial and will kill anything that happens to cross it, zombie movies." I had to be sure that those movies actually existed in the Resident Evil world but I couldn't be too sure so I had to take my chance.

"True but seeing them in a movie is one thing and its another seeing them in reality." Chris argued with me but when I gave my first response I had his reply ready to go.

"Desensitization is a wondrous thing, when one person grows used to abnormalities like what we see in movies and such we tend to get less sensitive about it."

From there Chris and Jill continued to question my sanity and my abilities, the sanity questions I lied because really only an insane person would tell cops that they're sanity is close to nonexistent and as for the ability portion I just mentioned that I remember my skills from my karate classes and such. By the time the two were done with my interrogation the zenith of the new day was apparent in the sky and Chris told us he was leaving to do some investigating after getting some rest. Jill said she wasn't going to be too far behind him on the investigating Umbrella and with that Chris left the apartment and Jill went to her room to get some pillows and blankets out. While she was gone I took the advantage of resting on the comfy piece of furniture and resting for what was to come.

Before I completely went into slumber I felt Jill stroke my hair and say, "You're going to be a big help in taking down Umbrella, I'm glad you're here with us." With that said I couldn't help but think this was a dream... though I knew it wasn't, this is the beginning of the end.

**(I'm finally done with Brit's prologue, sorry if its long I have a horrible habit of making everything descriptive which in turn makes everything long along with sentence structure. Hope you like it, please RxR)**


	3. Chapter 1: After The Mansion

"_**The Beginning, How it Lasted, To The End."**_

_**Chapter 1: "After The Mansion."- Jamy Boyd's version.**_

'Wesker had said we were going to visit one of his old friends, could he mean Birkin?' I wondered as I watched the beginning of rain outside of the window. I rested my head in my hand as my elbow leaned on the car door next to the rolled up window. I was so close to the window I could see my breath fog it up. The soreness in my muscles was coming back and my eye lids were getting heavier by the second. I shivered a little as I laid my head against the coldly fogged window.

I must have fallen asleep at some time as I barely felt Wesker grab my shoulder and lay me back against the seat. It was a few minutes later though when the bumpy ride awoke me.

I looked up to see we were going down some one's drive way.I was a bit groggy but I was still able to make out certain things. Like the white house that kept getting closer and closer as we drove in the pouring down rain.

I noticed it was starting to get brighter outside and I looked at my watch that had just happened to survive The Mansion too. It was now 6 o'clock in the morning. 'No wonder I'm so tired!' I thought. Usually on a week day morning I would have been getting ready for school right about now. God!' You could then hear an audible thunk as I slammed my head back into the leather seat.

Wesker rose a brow at the action but said nothing as he began to park the car in the garage of the rather large white house. Once he did he looked over to me and stared at my pained expression for a bit. Then suddenly he slid his hand underneath my head as I was laying against the seat again.

I jumped quickly away from his touch and he glared at me for it, "I just wish to check your concussion. Your pupils are still dilated and your whole body is sore, correct?" He explained and I relaxed a little nodding 'yes'. Once Wesker saw that I was relaxed he put his hand to the back of my head again, and gently he felt around a large bump that had formed.

"AH!" I yelped gripping the leather seating tightly, even scratching it a bit with my finger nails as a throbbing pain went through my head. "That really hurt." I whispered and took in several quick and shallow gulps of air in a row.

"It seems you are worse off then I thought. I will have to take a better look at it inside." He said before he opened his car door. I copied his action and got out into the chilly morning air.

But before turning to follow him inside, through the garage door I looked out to see a small glimpse of the sunrise through the clouds. 'I wonder where Brit is. I wonder who she's with, if she's having a good nights sleep. I wonder if she's okay.' Then slowly I saw rays of sunlight burst through the clouds as if the universe was trying to answer my questions. 'Yes, yes she is.' I smiled faintly as a small amount of pain disappeared. 'I hope she stays that way.' And with that out of the way I quickly followed Wesker inside.

Apparently the black clad man noticed I had stopped and glared at me, I shrugged. "I had to see the sunrise." I said to him and his brow rose again. Then he shook it off as if it was nothing. 'Just to make sure this is all real.' I admitted to myself.

I trailed behind Wesker as we went through a dark room, then he opened a door right in front of us and light hit my eyes making the pains in my body and head even worse.

'I feel as if I should be lying in a hospital bed right now.' I thought as I followed Wesker into what seemed to be a yellow and white covered 'homey' kitchen. I stopped in the door way as Wesker continued to go forward. The kitchen had a bright lilly motif and was very organized as well as personalized. It looked as though who ever owned this home hired an interior designer to design most of it.

But of course the old mahogany table set stood out the most, I could only guess that it was once a family heirloom and still was.

I lightly touched the petals of the roses that sat on the table in a crystal vase. The red was sharper compared to the yellow and white, it contrasted with the color scheme greatly. The petal I touched slowly fell off the rose and onto the table. Slowly I picked it up and smelled of it.

For the first time in my life I could smell the fragrance flawlessly.

"Uh?" I looked at the petal closely as I wondered why I could smell it. 'Maybe it's just a different type of rose.' I thought but was not allowed to think any more on the subject as Wesker came and grabbed my shoulder, bringing me into a warm colored living room.

On the couch, in front of a static covered TV some one lay asleep. The man wore a dirty lab coat and a loosened tie around his neck. He was sprawled out on the couch as if he had been waiting up for some one the night before. 'Or perhaps as if he got in late since he was at The Mansion with Wesker.' I remembered.

"William." Wesker tried to be subtle, perhaps so he didn't wake any other sleeping members of the house. But the man did not respond, matter of fact he began to snore.

"William." Wesker called again, this time shaking the man's shoulder. Still nothing.

Wesker then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed. I just stood there at the end of the couch, my hands in my blood covered jacket pockets...like an idiot. Quickly Wesker went back to the kitchen and I heard him turn on the water in the sink, he was back in the living room holding a large glass of water in seconds.

'Uh-oh.' I thought as I watched the scene unfold.

Wesker poured the cold water onto the sleeping dirty bond's face. The man woke with a start as he coughed and spat out water. He then shook his head trying to get most of the water off of his face and combed through his wet messy hair with his hand. First he saw me and he gave off a confused look, then he saw Wesker and smirked a bit looking rather embarrassed.

"Good morning Wes...," He then looked through the shaded window that was placed right over the TV. "At least I think it's morning." He mumbled then put his full attention on Wesker again. "How's your first day of being unemployed, infected, wanted by several people, and supposedly dead been?" He asked still smiling.

"Peachy William, just peachy." Wesker growled as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Birkin...at least he looked like Birkin and his name was William, stood to his feet and put his arm around Wesker's shoulder.

Something glinting from the rising sun's reflection coming from the window caught my attention. There was something on the small table beside the end of the couch I stood at, an empty bottle of scotch. 'No wonder.' I thought as I shook my head.

"Is that who I think it is?" He 'tried' to whisper to Wesker, key word being tried but failed. He also pointed directly at me so it was my turn to give off a confused look.

"Yes, it is one of the two young girls from The Mansion." Wesker announced as he took Birkin's arm off of him and stepped two feet to the side.

"But! That's the girl that was left for dead by STARS! The one the Tyrant was going to rip open! Why's she with you?" I could hear the slur in Birkin's voice now as he pointed accusingly at me.

"Any one over told you it's rude to point?" I hissed as the pain in my head and body left me in not a good enough mood to be 'nice' to any one I could beat the crap out of.

"Oh?" Birkin then stared at his finger and put his hand down. "Sorry." He said blushing as he waited for Wesker to answer his question.

Wesker turned to the drunken scientist and glared, "I thought after seeing her skills in The Mansion it would be a waste to allow her to die. She can be very useful and I plan on using her and seeing her full potential." He answered then crossed his arms. "Now come! We have things to discuss." Wesker informed his ex-partner as he started striding across the living room. Birkin followed close behind, I however stayed put.

'So...I guess that means if I stay useful I'll stay alive. Maybe, maybe not. Better still keep that in mind though.'

"Boyd!" Wesker yelled catching my attention away from my own thoughts. My head shot up and he signaled me to follow. I did as told and followed him down a hallway.

Along the hall I saw pictures of the Birkin family. I saw Annette and William during their wedding, Wesker was standing in the background in a tux...most likely best man. Then there was a picture of a baby Sherry, a picture of Sherry at Christmas when she was three along with Annette and William, and last a picture of what I thought to be of present Sherry smiling on a beach.

'Aw! She's so cute.' I thought as I lightly touched the seashell lined picture frame of Sherry on the beach in her pink two piece. 'It looks like she really likes the beach, I might keep that in mind for later as well.'

"Boyd! I suggest you stop getting distracted!" Wesker yelled and I spun around quickly to follow him.

The floor was of a rich wood and so were the stairs the three of us began to descend upon. We went a ways before the stairs ended at a locked door. The order down the stairs we were going in was Birkin, Wesker, and me. So I had to look over Wesker's shoulder to see Birkin getting a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocking and opening the door.

The room the three of us walked into was dark, but not for long as Birkin flipped a switch making several florescent lights come on. What I saw slightly scared me, in front of me was a home lab. It was white and sterile holding all of the things a normal Umbrella lab would. Including one of the tanks that held the Tyrant at The Mansion, but it was empty.

_Thank god._

The only thing I could think right there and then was, 'I'm going to die in some mad man's basement! Just like in my nightmares! Darn you cruel fate, I know you not righteous irony!' But I was pulled away from that as Wesker grabbed my arm and dragged me over to one of the operating tables. 'NO!' I tried to get away but one little twist and I was put back into submission.

"Sit!" Wesker commanded and I did so. In the blink of an eye Wesker had an advanced first aid kit in his hands along with some doctoring tools. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw this.

Wesker then pulled a huge lamp like light over the back of my head and went to work, Birkin however was busy doing other things as Wesker patched me up.

"Sorry." I mumbled as he looked more closely at the bump on my head.

"What for?" He asked almost as if he was treating me like I existed and mattered as earlier he treated me like a dog.

"When I struggled to get away from you earlier, I thought you were going to...," I then started rubbing my arm as I tried to word my sentence right. 'God! I was all high and mighty in The Mansion but now I'm a sniveling puppy! What happened?' I wondered.

"There is no need to apologize. If I was going to kill you I would have already, you should know this. As long as you make yourself useful and stay that way I will have no reason to kill you." Wesker then spun the wheeled chair he was in around and grabbed my chin so I was looking him in the eye. His shades may have been on but I still felt his gaze. "Understood?"

"Yes, very." I nodded looking directly into his eyes. 'Now I remember, the difference was I had a gun and he was human and killable. That was why.' I mentally noted as Wesker returned to his work on my concussion. I sighed at the thought.

"Good, because as soon as your more trouble then your worth Miss Boyd I will dispose of you." Wesker added for 'dramatic' effect.

If he wanted that to scare me into submission, it worked. I gulped.

It was about 5 minutes later that Wesker was done giving me stitches and telling me to be careful while they were in. He really did not want to repeat the tedious task of putting them back in. I nodded and Birkin finally reappeared.

"Hey Wes, I need a sample of your blood if were going to do this." He said as I got to my feet and Wesker turned to him.

"Very well." Wesker then began to roll up his sleeve but before doing so turned to me. "Miss Boyd, I see you are in need of a shower and clean clothes." He then pointed to a white door on the other side of the lab. "There are some spare clothes in there along with a guest bedroom and bathroom. Help yourself as William and I finnish here." He explained then rolled up his sleeve and followed Birkin.

I felt as if he didn't want me seeing what the two were about to do, but I didn't care I had been dying to get out of these clothes since..._I got in them_. I then walked across the lab casually and opened the door. The room was dark and I found, as I flipped on the light that it must have been Wesker's 'sleep over' room. Since the covers on the bed were black silk and the walls were a dark gray color. Also the closet next to the door to the bathroom that was parallel with the outside door was full of black clothing.

'Yeah, I get to wear Wesker's clothes.' I thought sarcastically while rolling my eyes as I opened the closet. 'Well at least my favorite color is black, or I would actually complain.' I thought as I walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was white and sterile just like the lab, also all white and bland. There was a huge sink with a long mirror above it, behind me was a large shower with only a thin curtain and no door.

I then walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a large black shirt and shorts, unfortunately I had to wear my dirty underwear a little longer. 'Mental note: Ask for my own clean clothes but don't take Wesker shopping. I'd hate it if he ended up buying me underwear and was there to 'inspect' its quality.' I thought as I took off my shoes and socks and headed back into the bathroom, clean clothes in hand.

I sat the dark clothing on the toilet seat and closed the bathroom door before I began to discard my own clothing. I took off my pants first, then shirt, then...ect ect. I suppose going any further would be... well its unneeded. It was only till this moment that I remembered that my glasses had been crushed under a certain someone's boot. 'Oh well, one less thing to keep up with.' I thought as I could see fine without them.

After I was done and waiting for the shower's water to heat up I played with my curly brown hair, I dared not to look at the mirror.

'I guess I'll never see my friends again.' I thought as my mind went through mental images of all my friends. 'Neala...I guess she'll have to save herself from getting into trouble, same with Yofiel. Then Xander...I just started dating him during the Summer. And Blaine, my big brother... I'll miss him. I'll miss them all.' I then wiped away the tears that I didn't even notice had begun to fall.

By the time I turned back to the shower the water had been heated to the point where steam started to appear in the bathroom. I stepped in slowly and yelped as the hot water hit my stitched head. Carefully I closed the curtains and reached for a bar of soap to scrub the coated blood off my body, then did the same with the shampoo in my hair. As I stood in the down pour of the warm massaging water and felt the pain slowly ebb away, I began to sing. Singing in the shower while no one was listening was a habit of mine.

" _Can you tell me why? We all run from the hurt inside. _

_There's no need to cry. _

_Dry your eyes and take a breath, its live or death. _

_Can you tell me what your waiting for? _

_If you lose it all and it just won't feel the same in the fight to carry on, you stand and face the rain. _

_And as you watch it fall you learn to live again, it isn't all that bad when your still standing in the end._

_Give this one more try._

_Take my hand, let your heart decide._

_Hold your head up high, close your eyes and take a breath._

_Its live or death._

_Can you tell me what your waiting for?_

_If you lose it all and it just won't feel the same in the fight to carry on, you stand and face the rain. _

_And as you watch it fall you learn to live again, it isn't all that bad when your still standing in the end._

_And all the voices cry out, they pull you up tear you down._

_If you lose it all and it just won't feel the same in the fight to carry on, you stand and face the rain. _

_And as you watch it fall you learn to live again, it isn't all that bad when your still standing in the end."_

The song reminded me of my situation and singing it made me feel a bit better as I got out of the shower. I dried myself off with a towel then dried my hair off as well. I then put on my new clean clothes and walked up to the sink to comb my hair. At first as I combed the ends of my even curlier dark brown locks I didn't notice anything, but then I looked into my eyes and saw my dilated pupils along with something else.

I put the comb down and got closer to the mirror to see my eyes, it was a small change but a change none the less. The yellow that was around my black pupil was now a dark colored gold instead. "Uh?" At first I thought I was seeing things or being paranoid but then my pupil got small and I could see a small amount of red underneath it.

I gasped and pulled back from the mirror, 'No!'. I couldn't believe it but as I saw Wesker in the mirror's reflection I knew something was up. Really, I didn't want to believe it.

"You knew already didn't you?" I asked. At first I couldn't look at him but then I began to watch him using the mirror's reflection.

"Yes. You became infected thanks to the open wound you had when the Tyrant was released. Inside the tank was particles of the virus that if mixed with oxygen and open air, it would attack and infect any open and uninfected wounds. No one else had any open wounds but yourself. That is how it happened." Wesker explained as he stood stalk still in the door way of the bathroom watching me through his sunglasses.

"Am I going to turn?" I asked staring eye to eye with him through the mirror's reflection.

"Most likely not. The infection was small and it is slowly spreading through out your system. If you do turn it will be very slow and painful." Wesker said as his eyes never left my face.

I grinded my teeth as I took a deep breath through my nose, "I don't want to turn." I mumbled as I looked away again.

"There is also one more thing I forgot to mention." When I heard Wesker say this I looked up to see in the reflection...

"Uh?" My eyes widened as I saw his Samurai Edge STARS handgun raised to my head.

I didn't even have time to turn around before...

"_Bang!"_

**One door is closed, a window is opened. The real nightmare begins for **_**both**_**.**


	4. Chapter 2: Start Of My New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, I just own myself.**

**Ch. 2: Start of My New Life**

_All I could see was darkness and when I managed to see something I found myself back in the basement of the Arklay Research Facility with Barry, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Jamy. Wesker had just awoken the Tyrant and I could tell Jamy was in critical condition since our struggle against Barry and Wesker...yet I turned out okay?_

_'This is no where near fair!'_

_When the Tyrant broke loose and killed Wesker I made sure I didn't leave Jamy's side even after she told me to leave with Chris and the others. Using the only gun I had I began firing bullet after bullet until I heard 'click clickclick click' and after the empty gun clicks sounded Jamy tried to shove me to Chris to get me out but I refused._

_"Brit, you know I can't walk or run on my own, you've got to leave me behind!"_

_"No way Jamy, we're getting outta here together, no matter what!"_

_Unfortunately in our current situation we were both going to die until Chris threw Jamy a clip and when she caught it and put it in her Beretta then suddenly I was pushed away from my friend and into Barry's grasp. Seeing Jamy hold her own against the test tube being I tried to free myself to help but the more I struggled the farther I was being pulled away. Before everything seemed to fade to black I seen Wesker re-awaken and carry Jamy off into the darkness._

_"Jamy!"_

"No! Jamy!" I cried as my own voice made me wake up completely and caused Jill to run out of where-ever she was and stormed into the living room with her STARS gun in hand.

"What's going on here?" Jill demanded as she laid eyes on an empty living room and lowered her weapon and turning the safety on. "Brit, hun, what happened?"

"Nothing, just a nightmare." was all I told Jill as I looked out the window to see that it was raining outside.

"Care to talk about it?"

"It was basically a memory from the mansion but some parts were changed by my mind." I truthfully told yet lied since no one knew about Wesker coming back to life and Jamy was considered dead.

"I'm sorry that you lost your friend back there but there's nothing we could've done." Jill tried telling me but I still refused to believe Jamy's still alive and Wesker has her in his grasp, "But if we take down Umbrella for good then Jamy's death will not be in vain." was all that I heard Jill say then wrapped her arms around me as I still looked outside.

When she let go of me I heard her tell me that she was going to prepare breakfast...it was morning already? I looked at the nearest clock which happened to be the microwave and noticed that it was around six in the morning, I wasn't all that surprised because I was used to waking up at the crack of dawn on weekdays but when it came to the weekend I couldn't sleep in no matter how hard I tried. Since it was no use to go back to sleep I got up and sat near the window watching the rain fall pour, '_God, if you're listening if Jamy's still here please give me a sign. I never asked anything from you so please just this once._' As if my prayer was being answered the rain let up and a ray of sunshine peeked out from behind the clouds but what also caught my attention was a butterfly that was behind the glass outside, one would think it was an ordinary insect but if one looked hard enough there were holes along the edge of its wings. Remembering that butterfly from the ending of Resident Evil 0 I had a horrible feeling that things were going to get a whole lot worse before things could get better since I knew that the seemingly dead-looking butterfly was a symbol for the oncoming zombie invasion coming in a two or three months and it was obviously infected with the T-virus.

While I was mildly distracted by the infected butterfly I didn't hear Jill tell me that our breakfast was ready which in turn made her come over to me and had to snap me out of my trance. Normally I don't eat breakfast but since I was in a whole different environment I had to begin adapting all over again so getting the food she prepared which was bacon and eggs with toast and a glass of orange juice on the side.

"After breakfast how about I teach you how to use a wide selection of weaponry, how to pick locks and all that useful stuff." Jill informed me as she began eating.

"That sounds nice to learn, I tried to teach myself how to pick locks but its harder than it looks." I let out an embarrassed chuckle, "I've also never been a big fan of guns but it would be best to learn how they work properly if we're going to be taking down Umbrella with Chris." I added after eating the bacon first and taking a sip of the orange juice.

"Well once we're done with breakfast and getting ready we'll head to the RPD's shooting range so we can begin our shooting lesson. Too bad Barry had to leave already he would've been a better teacher since he's the gun expert."

With that I stomached most of my breakfast and when I finished I put my plate in the sink and left to where I placed my bag of clothes that I gotten yesterday to change out of the clothes I slept in. Going into the guest room where my clothes were I pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans, which were chosen by Jill when she got tired of me choosing just black and white clothes, and other clothing necessities. By the time I gotten dressed I looked in the mirror to see nothing out of the ordinary with my appearance other than my hair looking like a mess and faint black lines under my eyes, but other than that I was fine yet I wasn't, I figured it was the side effect of encountering the entire mansion incident and having to witness many deaths. Finding a brush next to the sink I pulled any hair that was in the brush and began brushing my own to get it straight again and taking no more than two minutes to brush out my hair despite it almost being down to my hips and as I finished and exited the supposed guest room I found Jill in her STARS uniform.

"Time to head out," Jill said as she walked to the door and opened it to leave.

"Okay," before I left the apartment with Jill I quickly ran into her room and snatched a belt that I found hanging on a coat rack. "Sorry, needed a belt."

"That's what you get for getting pants that are too big on you."

"They're not too big, I don't like my jeans too tight or too loose, besides I'd feel strange if I didn't wear a belt since I went to a school where it was mandatory to wear one and I couldn't kick the habit since then."

With no other words said Jill and I left the apartment and headed to her car then once inside Jill took off for the station, I was a bit pleased that the rain had let up a bit but it was still gray enough to where the sunshine was able to be seen through the clouds but not bright enough to shine on the city. Making sure that I knew my surroundings for future use I tried to read the street signs and correspond them to the nearest shops, I only managed to remember Jack's Bar and the boutique as we got to the station almost the exact same time Brad pulled into the station with us. At first I expected Jill and Brad to begin talking but they didn't and walked into the RPD while I stuck next to Jill like a lost pet or clingy sibling, passing several interns, secretaries, and police officers walking about doing what they're paid to do. Then once getting to the STARS office Chris was already at his desk apparently looking at files on his computer, though Jill and I didn't stay in the office long because she walked to the cabinet that was to the right of the door and gotten out two sets of earmuffs, goggles and STARS issued handguns. Having our necessary equipment I followed Jill down to the station's shooting range to see that hardly anyone was in there which Jill deemed a good time to give me my lesson and to be honest I agreed, the less people in here the better.

"Alright, we'll be working with the Beretta Model 92 courtesy from Kendo's Gunshop," Jill handed me one of the guns she had along with a set of goggle and earmuffs. "I've seen a little bit of what you done back in the mansion, not bad for someone whose never handled a gun before but here we can sharpen your skills and expand them."

From there Jill had began helping me with getting a proper stance for shooting this particular weapon and not be pushed back by the recoil, since the recoil from the gun didn't bother me when I used the same type of gun in the mansion because I used one of the stances that I learned in martial arts. Seeing Jill set up a target for me I checked the gun to make sure it was loaded, got into my stance and aimed my gun and was sure to keep both eyes open since I learned that one eye can see different things than the other. Shooting one bullet at a time I paused for a few seconds to see where I had hit on the target but since the target was farther than I could see all I could do was guess at the moment so I resumed aiming and shooting the target until I was out of bullets and that was when Jill brought back the target.

"Not exactly a marksman, a couple of stray shots but you got some in the inner circle." Jill shown me my target and what all I did to it, '_God I sucked! How did I manage to kill the zombies with this type of shooting?_' I questioned myself on my shooting which I deemed to be not the best of my ability, this is where I decided to start buckling down and making sure I hone all my skills

_Hey all, sorry if I took so long to post this chapter and if it seems too short I ran out of ideas for this particular chapter*bows in apology*. Please read and review._


	5. Chapter 3: Blood To Bond

_( I have just created a Drabble series for this story, its called "OC Ramble". It's on my account Project X, keep an eye out for it.)_

_**Chapter 3: "Life to Death, Death to Blood, Blood to Bond."- Jamy Boyd.**_

"_Bang!"_

My world was consumed by complete darkness, with only one thought floating through my mind.

"_Albert Wesker killed me."_

I felt as if my body was floating in water, yet not floating but completely still. I could feel, smell, and even sense blood yet I couldn't. My mind was full of fog and confusion, as if twisting and turning in on itself as it tried to figure out if I was alive or dead. I wondered if this was how Alice felt while falling into Wonderland. Really I suppose Brit and I were Resident Evil's Alice, the Alice from Wonderland that is. We fell down the rabbit hole with no way back. My mind was dead yet some how I was thinking about these things. I was aware yet unaware that I was aware. It confused my already collapsing brain.

It felt like I was having a very bad nightmare, but it was so real. Beyond my own comprehension of understanding.

Then I wondered if this was how Wesker felt when he died, if so that explained why he was so angry when he woke up. I probably would be too.

After my thought process started to slow to a grinding halt flashing memories started to take my thoughts place.

"_No I don't want to remember!"_

"_Please!"_

"_No!"_

Horrible memories of my childhood flashed across my mind as I tried to wiggle out of what felt like a demon's hold on my body.

"_Stop!"_

Then I saw the happy faces of the people I loved, who changed my horrible life, who saved me from my own death. My brother, my friends, and others who had small parts here and there.

"_Please make it stop!"_

As I saw them all thoughts of never seeing them again passed through my mind at the same time. I could then faintly feel tears ghosting down my cheek.

"_Please...I-I can't stand it."_

Then I felt something warm brush my cheek and whip the tears away. I wanted to feel more of that warmth disparately. I felt a groan of protest fall from my lips as the warmth went away.

"You should say something to make her feel better."

"She can not hear William, that would be redundant."

Then all of a sudden more than just my own thoughts were echoing inside my head.

"Did you find her medical records?"

"No, nothing. It's almost as if she doesn't exist."

"That's impossible."

"Look for yourself, there's nothing on her. No name, address, birth certificate, ID number, medical records, dental records, finger prints, nothing!"

"But...How?"

"I don't know. Either she was born in a secret village in a deep dark forest or some one whipped her from the system."

"I suppose that makes her even more useful."

"How so?"

"She doesn't exist, she has no background and no sentimental connections. I can mold her into anything I deem satisfactory."

I could tell that that was Wesker and William talking, of course I didn't exist I was from a different demention and time line completely. How this would effect me in the long run I had no idea. It felt like only several more minutes before I heard the two talking again.

"Her body's starting to reject the virus. If we don't do something she'll turn."

For a matter of seconds my eyes burst open and I heard this inhuman screaming all around me.

_**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

It took me a split second to figure out it was me who was screaming and that my body was convulsing in painful spasms. I couldn't feel the pain as I must have been in so much of it it over loaded my nervous system. Like when your hands are so cold their hot. My brain knew I wouldn't be able to keep sanity if I felt that much pain, yet my body was still reacting to it.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and my eyes were closed again and my body was still.

"Perhaps a blood transfusion?"

"Yeah that could work. But are you willing to take that much of a risk?"

"Yes."

"Alright, how much?"

"Half should be enough. With my blood flowing in her system her body will stop rejecting the virus and will bond with it. Then after words we can take all the data we've collected from this and put it to good use."

"Always a scientist first, uh Wes?"

"Indeed. Now hurry and collect the necessary items. The machine will continue to gather the data we need."

My heart rate sped up at this knowledge. Not only was I going to be half Wesker but also Wesker was using the situation I was in now to study me like a lab rat. I knew then when I woke up I would be beating something or some one up. Hate boiled inside of me as my mind went silent again. Sooner or later I started to feel as if I was drifting into real sleep. Like I was coming back to life and my system wanted to rest. Everything grew dark as I began to fall into a dreamless slumber.

_**And so the ghost inherits half demon blood.**_

Pain was the first thing that hit me, then overwhelming sickness. Quickly my eyes shot open and my body leaned over the metal table I had been lying on and released every bit of food I had consumed in the last 48 hours, which wasn't that much. After that the sickness slightly subsided and the pain took it's place. I wrapped my arms around my torso and cradled it in a fetal position. It hurt so much I felt a few tears escape my eyes as they watered over.

"I see your experiencing the same side effects as I did."

I didn't even have to turn to the voice to know who it was. The blond stood in a lab coat, his sleeve rolled up and a darkened scab in the middle of his forearm. He held a clip board and wrote things down on it, most likely recording my actions.

"They will dissipate in a days time." He explained then clicked his pen loudly as he got in a leather wheelie chair and came over to me. He grabbed the wheeled metal table that had been next to the end of the other metal table I laid on and pulled it over to himself. It was covered in tools and metal instruments. "Now, try sitting up." He said as he messed with the things on the small metal table.

I tried to move my body but it was extremely heavy. All my muscles protested against movement along with the sickness still gnawing at my stomach. I then gripped the side of the metal table tightly to relieve some of the pain and tension. I heard the sound of metal being crushed and looked to see where I had left a hand print.

Wesker noticed this as well and got out his pen to write it down on the clipboard.

The next thing I noticed as I went to look at Wesker was how well my vision was. I could see details of his face I never noticed before, as well as his once barely noticed cologne now hit me like a stench. But the odor was good, sweet, tangy, spicy reminding me of the pillow I had sniffed. I could even taste the scent in my mouth. As well now the once never noticed noise of a pen scratching against paper slightly hurt my ears.

My head began to throb harder at all of my enhanced senses being noticed and used.

I covered my ears, closed my eyes, and shook my head as the pain didn't go away.

"Focus." Was the command I heard fall from the blond's lips as he saw my pain. "Focus on one thing and let everything else fade into the background." It seems even though this man had only been infected for what seemed like a day, maybe two, three maximum had already discovered what was necessary to keep calm and in control.

I took a deep breath and did as told, I picked one thing in the room to focus on and let everything else fade to the background. I chose to listen to the soothing and rhythmic beating of Wesker's heart. I took slow breaths and tried to follow the beating but I noticed it was faster then a normal heart rate. I guessed so was mine.

We both had alot to learn about how the virus changed our bodies. The thing was we would learn it together.

"Now open your eyes and sit up." Wesker said as I heard him lay the clipboard and pen back down on the smaller metal table beside him.

"I-I can't. It hurts to much...and my body's to heavy." I explained and discovered how dry and cracked my throat was. It hurt to talk and I had to lick my lips to help relieve some of the dry soreness.

I could then hear Wesker sigh, I could only guess he was pinching the bridge of his nose like he usually did. "Then turn and face me." He said and I followed his orders.

I flipped my body over slowly and gently, I was then lying on my side facing Wesker as I opened my eyes. When Wesker first saw my eyes his brow rose, he then gathered a small flashlight from the metal table beside him and shined it into said eyes. I yelped and closed them quickly.

"Sensitive to light?" It was phrased like a question even though he already knew the answer.

I nodded slowly with my eyes still closed, "Yes."

"Well Miss Boyd your going to have to keep them opened if I am to finish this examination. The sooner it is over the sooner you may rest in a comfortable bed." Wesker said as his voice became irritated. With the promise of a warm cozy bed to sleep in I opened my eyes again. "Good girl." Wesker teased.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from saying anything that would get me into trouble.

I hissed as the light came towards my eyes again, my eyes were defiantly sensitive, most likely his was too. Explaining the sunglasses, another reason being the fact he didn't like people being able to read him. "What color are my eyes?" I croaked out as Wesker put down the flashlight and went to grab something else.

"Emerald green with gold in the middle around the pupil, it seems your eyes are glowing as well." He informed me as we went to check my heart rate and blood pressure. "Your heart rate is as fast as mine as well but your blood pressure is lower." Wesker then put down the instruments he had been using and wrote down the data he had just gathered.

Through the examination he also discovered that we both had a higher metabolism, I had a lower body temperature than him around 24 Celsius while he was a whopping 56 Celsius. Which in the long run meant he didn't get cold and didn't feel heat but I got cold easily and it was hard for me to stay warm. We both had heightened strength but he was stronger then me and I was faster than him, both of our immune systems were heightened, both of our bodies were 'cleaned out' so to spoke by the virus making us healthier, my IQ became higher some how as well, our visions were better, our sense of smell and hearing was better, and several other things I didn't figure out till later. Some being that the two of us, thanks to heightened metabolism had to eat starch and energy filled foods, along with our bodies didn't need but a 3rd of the sleep we used to, and the fact our wounds regenerated much faster.

By the time the examination was over I had regurgitated 3 times, gotten the chills, and nearly passed out. Since it felt like there was a grand piano strapped to my back and I had swallowed a sea full of fish. Wesker said the sickness would pass soon, but soon wasn't soon enough for me.

Now, even though it hurt I was sitting up holding my stomach. The nausea had slightly passed but it was still there, but not by much. I just sat there getting used to Wesker's blood running through my body. I was now not only infected with T but Progenitor too thanks to Wesker's Wesker child blood. That meant I myself was half Wesker child. I sighed at the thought and let my now _again_ blood soaked locks run down my shoulders. Now that I thought about it, my hair was longer than it originally had been, most likely another part of the virus' effects. Wesker explained that when he woke up his fingernails had been slightly longer, he didn't notice that however till he got back to his apartment and took off his gloves.

"Wesker?" I called to the blond who now sat at a desk on the far side of the room, going over his notes and data. I had to admit there was something alluring about Wesker in a black turtle neck and lab coat. He seemed to give off his best essence when at home in his environment. Just like I thought he would.

"Yes Miss Boyd?" He didn't even look away as he called my name.

"Why did you shoot me in the head? I thought you killed me and now I have to take another shower because I have blood from my head in my hair _again._" I asked as I kicked my feet back and forth like a 5 year old. Oddly enough, today I felt more comfortable around Wesker then I did yesterday. 'I wonder if it has anything to do with his blood being in my body? Kind of like a blood bond. I guess I could ask, maybe he'd know.' I thought as I gently got off the metal table and walked like a wobbly new born fawn over to Wesker.

"Can you walk on your own?" Wesker asked in monotone as he watched my progress, like a father watching his child walk for the first time. Of course without the happy look in his eyes, the smile, or the baby talk...or any encouragement what so ever. You know everything that might be inviting.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little wobbly, I got it." I nodded and grabbed one of the spare chairs next to his desk and sat down in it.

"Well to answer your question Miss Boyd, I had to do it." Wesker explained as he took a short break from his work and messaged his temples. He hadn't been wearing his sunglasses for a bit, and now was when I noticed the lights were dimmed considerably compared to when the two of us first walked into the lab. But I could still see fine and so could Wesker. Personally I was glad the lights were dimmed, I did not need a head ache added to my list of pains.

"Why?" I had to ask, even if it was a simple one word question as I leaned back in my chair. My or rather Wesker's boxers, that I had mistaken for shorts that I was wearing still, and thank god for that were starting to feel a bit damp thanks to my sweating from earlier. Along with the long black T-shirt I was wearing, they both clung to my body and I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. 'Defiantly taking a shower later.'

"Because Miss Boyd, my research leads me to believe that death not only strengthens and speeds up the viral infection but lowers the possibility of mutation. That is why, do you have any other questions?" Wesker said as his dark red swirling gold orbs locked with my glowing emerald green eyes. Wesker's had slits instead of a normal pupil unlike mine, but both of our eyes had gold in them in the same place.

"And yet even with all that being done I still needed a blood transfusion from you." I stated my arms folded as I stared at his red eyes, not really staring at him but the eyes themselves.

Wesker rose a brow, "I never mentioned anything about a blood transfusion, Miss Boyd. How did you know?" The emotion of curiosity flickered into his eyes again. I liked it much better whenever Wesker was curious then when he was trying to be 'unfeeling'. His eyes glowed slightly becoming a lighter red and the gold held a tinge of orange as it circled around his slit eyes like a fish swimming in a sea of blood.

I had to force myself out of the trance Wesker's eyes had me in, "Oh! I heard you and Birkin talking about it while I was 'dead'." I used my fingers to symbol the quotations over the word dead. "Also I could have put two and two together seeing as how you have that scab on your left arm and I have an identical one on my right." I pointed out.

"Mmmm." Wesker rubbed his chin in thought as he sat back and looked at nothing in particular, focusing on his thoughts.

"But umm," I slightly raised my hand as if I was in class to get Wesker's attention. I broke his train of thought and he locked eyes with me again. "About the whole blood transfusion thing; is there a possibility we might have a blood bond now? Because, and I'm saying this from a scientific point of view I feel more at ease around you now, calmer actually. Like how some one would feel around blood related family even if they never meant them a day in their live, you know? Is that possible?" I asked as I tried my hardest to not make it sound like I liked him, or even like I didn't detest him.

Wesker's eyes looked as if they were analyzing something, his eyes were a darker red and the gold in his eyes shined brighter then the red, along with the fact the gold was completely still. Wesker must have been thinking deeply about what I asked, I figured at least.

"Yes, there is a possibility. I suppose I will have William look into that as soon as he returns." After Wesker stated that he went back to going through paper after paper of data, along with typing on his 1990's desktop computer.

"Where is he now?" I wondered aloud as I looked around the lab.

I heard Wesker sigh at the question, "Unfortunately, against all my protests William still works for Umbrella and continues to research a new virus he is creating. It seems T wasn't enough for him, and even though I warned him of how dangerous his actions are he still continues on. He is a very stubborn man when it comes to his lab work."

Wesker for once sounded sincerely worried and also very tired. As I looked back to the human tyrant I saw in his red orbs what I suspected, worry and weariness.

"Wesker? How much sleep have you gotten since you woke up in The Mansion?" I asked as worry over the man I should despise took over. 'Defiantly a blood bond, there's no way I actually care about him.'

"And how is that any concern of yours?" He asked a brow perked up as he held up his chin with his hands. I could now see the dark black bags under his eyes, he really needed some rest.

"Because you look dead tired Wesker, to put it bluntly with no pun intended." I explained as I crossed my arms and realized how tired I was.

"Mmmmm." Was the only reply I got.

"Another thing; how long have we been here and what time is it?" I asked as I tried to stand again, because weather he wanted to or not I was getting a shower and some good sleep in that comfortable bed I was promised.

"We have been here for a week, or rather 7 days in total. And it is 9 o'clock." Wesker answered and, as I suspected went back to work.

'Really? 7 days? I wonder what Brit's been doing. Possibly hanging around with Chris and Jill at the RPD? Maybe even preparing herself for the troubles of Raccoon City? I don't know which is safer, her with Chris which will eventually lead her to Wesker or her with Jill which will eventually lead her to the Raccoon City incident.' I mentally sighed as I wobbled away from Wesker's desk and headed to the 'guest' room.

I could feel Wesker's gaze on me the entire time till I entered the other room and shut the door. I wondered if maybe he felt the blood bond too.

Once again I found myself undressing in a steaming white bathroom and found myself showering to get the blood out of my hair. I did the same thing as the first time, the only difference this time was I never even worried about turning on any lights.

After I was done and dressed, in nothing but another pair of Wesker's old loose fitting clothing I found myself staring at my own eyes in the mirror. In the dark my eyes really did glow like an emerald in the sunlight, the only difference being the bright yellowish gold outlining my smaller but still not slit round black pupil.

'This looks really cool.' I thought as I grinned at myself in the mirror. "Uh?" Another thing I noticed then was that my teeth were whiter and straight...perfect even. Also my longer brown locks were silky yet still curly. I had to admit I liked the changes that the virus had made on my body, but I knew in the long run things would only get worse because of it. 'What will Brit think of me when she sees me again? Will she think I'm a monster like Chris thinks Wesker is? Will the others think I'm a monster too?' Then the most important question occurred in my brain. 'Am I a monster?' I wondered and while I pondered this I wasn't sad or depressed, angry or mad, happy or in joy, I felt like I was just asking myself questions off a sheet of paper. But I was thinking harder then usual about them.

'_There is no such thing as a monster in a man's skin.'_

'_He may act evil and thinks he's a god but infected or not he's still human!'_

'_Every one has their own demons to face.'_

'_You can only become a monster when you yourself give up on being human.'_

These quotes came to mind as I wondered. I had yet to give up, I still fought my demons every day, and even though I was infected I was still human. I may have convinced myself but to convince others of the same thing would be much more difficult. 'But I won't have to worry about that for a while, since I think the next time I'll see Chris will be...during Rockfort I think. That won't be for another six months or so...if I can survive six months with Wesker. If I'm lucky this whole blood bond thing will help my cause and give Wesker another reason to keep me alive and close. I hope any way.' I once again sighed mentally and knew that by my dried and slightly frizzy hair it was passed time to head to bed.

I slowly and, with the help of the wall gently walked out of the bathroom and got on my side of the bed. What I didn't notice until I sat down was that there was another body under the covers on the other side of the same bed. When I saw the brownish blond hair I knew it was Wesker, and then curiosity got the best of me. I gently leaned over to see Wesker's face. He was cuddling with the pillow underneath him, his lips in a pout and his face serene as he slept. The lines on his face that at one time made him look old that he had gained from trying to look 'intimidating' were gone and instead he looked as if he was in his late 20's. His body was also pale from his days of being cooped up in a lab, the only light being fluorescent. He was also chiseled and well muscled from his days of training after become an intelligence agent for Umbrella instead of a researcher. Pieces of his usually perfectly placed hair flowed over his closed eye lids. The man who was also usually so quiet and calm silently snored reminding me of a big cat cub or large kitten. If you listened closely you could even hear a deep purring sound coming from Wesker's chest as it raised and lowered.

My official analysis; Wesker was extremely cute while asleep. When he couldn't scowl or feel angry, when he couldn't hurt anyone or kill anybody, when he couldn't try to take over the world or act like an insane megalomaniac, when he wasn't being controlled or thinking of bad memories and emotions and having his actions reflect upon them.

I wondered then if Wesker dreamed, if his dreams were good, if he had nightmares, or if he dreamed of blood and death. Maybe if someone just showed him what kindness was like...sure it wouldn't change his whole persona but at least for once in his life, weather he shunned it or not he would know what love felt like. Even I didn't know what love...you know that love between a certain man and woman felt like. Family love to me always felt weak, and even though I loved my friends who felt like my real family to me it still seemed more like undying loyalty than love. But all thoughts of myself aside maybe it would help him, maybe make him discover that his thoughts have never been his own. That he's been a puppet in a twisted old man's game all along.

I had the blood of a puppet now too, I was a puppet with no strings however. A puppet who dreamed of being a real girl...or woman. If you catch my drift?

Really I had a huge urge to gently move Wesker's bangs from his face and watch him sleep. But from how sensitive he was I knew that would awake him. So I just laid back and got comfortable. In a matter of seconds I was half asleep, before that is Wesker turned over and wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me to his body like a teddy bear. Wesker was deeply asleep as he did this as his snoring was now slightly louder and his breathing was matching the rhythm of his heart beat. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't yelp out in surprise. 'Guess that answers the question of what he was dreaming about.' Now Wesker had a sincere smile on his face, but only for a second. Warmth radiated off of his chest and made me feel even more comfortable. So all I could do, thanks to Wesker's iron clad grip was cuddle closer to the warmth and deny it in the morning after some good sleep.

'Yep defiantly a blood bond alright.' I sighed.

_**The bond of blood, the blood from a demon's family, from a puppet in a game of chess. **__**Mixed with the blood of a ghost.**_


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. All I own is myself!**

The last several days haven't been all that easy for me, since I vowed to get serious about what all was happening and what was going to be happening I've lost some sleep, gained experience on things I never knew before and became allies with Chris Redfield...shocker for me, to be honest. So far in my 'training' I've learned how to take apart the Beretta and put it back together I just had to ask Jill if anyone in the station had ever taken apart that gun model before in record timing and my answer for that which is what I anticipated; Wesker, so the stories I read where he could take apart a Beretta and put it back together was right. What I also learned was to get out of handcuffs using some items that could be found around the house and be more thorough in researching information courtesy of Chris Redfield when he came over to Jill's apartment with files he 'found' in the database. Tonight was also another investigation night and I knew better than anyone that I was going to lose sleep once more and I had to keep myself entertained so before hand I asked Jill for a couple of dollars and went out to the nearest convenience store to buy padlocks to pick.

By the time I got back Chris was already in the apartment with everything set up and a laptop was on the coffee table with a login for Umbrella Inc. so taking my usual seat on the chair with my bag of padlocks I retrieved my makeshift lock pick and gotten some files that we kept from the mansion incident and a notepad to jot down 'important notes'. Since multi-tasking was practically in my blood, thanks to my mother, I looked through one file and messed with the newly opened padlock in my hand while taking some time away from the lock to jot down things that are worth remembering. When I was reading my second file I managed to unlock the first padlock so I locked it back up again and started over again while paying more attention to the files set out in front of me instead of the lock and while I wasn't paying attention Jill held a cold bottle on the back of my neck which made me jump a mile and turn to her.

"Water?" she asked as she held the bottle to me and I took it without question.

"Thanks Jill."

"I swear, if she learns more from you Brit could be a mini you Jill." Chris commented which for some reason I threw a folder at him, most likely to get a laugh out of it.

"That was a compliment!"

"Sorry, it didn't sound like it to me," I quickly 'apologized' to Chris as I took a mouthful of water and downed it before getting back to investigating the papers that were deemed useless to confirm the remaining five STARS members stories.

I knew sooner or later Irons would shut down STARS under bribery from Birkin to put a stop to our investigation but since I didn't exactly work for him I could do all the investigating I pleased. I never liked that man anyway because he was corrupt, took bribes, and had two rape charges on him but slithered his way out of it due to his academic achievements and probably people he knew to defend him, plus the man just flat out creeped me out. As I resumed my research I came to realize that all the files we had were dated back about ten years or more, no wonder it wouldn't be acceptable in proving our stories against Umbrella, also everyone in said files were dead which also would've been a fail on our part. Trying to locate anything pertaining to William or Wesker was difficult since we had very little to go off of and Chris and Jill were trying to get onto Umbrella's mainframe to try to access more information but kept getting booted out of the system, thinking back into the labs of the Arklay Research Facility I asked for the computer and used the username; John and password; Ada to get into the system but all I got was, 'invalid username and password'.

"Dang it, I thought that was going to work. I guess that it was only valid for 24 hours then once those hours were up the username and password would be taken out of the system." I gave the computer back to Chris and took another file from the semi large pile.

"Its the thought that counts Brit, we're going to have to try to get on the inside of the Umbrella Corporation to get the information we need." Chris mentioned while shutting down the computer and taking some of the files to put in his bag.

"Where you going Chris?" Jill asked and to be honest I wanted to know too.

"I'm going back home for the night, tomorrow I'm going to see if the authorities will do anything about them." Chris made his way to the door before turning around back to us and said, "Hopefully Umbrella won't have the entire police in their pockets."

'_Chris...you don't know how wrong you are. Umbrella and Chief Irons are going to stop us no matter what._' I mentally told Chris knowing perfectly well that no one could read minds but I had a saddened look on my face.

"Don't look so sad Brit, when Umbrella's gone we can go about our lives again." Jill put her hand on my back to try to coax me but not even that would help since I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't tell anyone unless I wanted to tell a story only an insane asylum patient would tell.

As Chris left Jill began cleaning up the files that were laying on the desk and placed them under the TV for safe keeping and after she was done hiding the files the master of unlocking pulled out another one of my newly bought padlocks, took it out of the packaging and told me to unlock it within a minute. Quickly getting my tools I tried to work to unlock the padlock within said amount of time though by the time I got the lock open it took two minutes and thirty seconds to get it open Jill and I made a test out of this and told me that if I got the lock open in under that time I could go to bed early and if I didn't I would have to make a new lock pick and work on a different lock. Just as the time hit midnight I finally gotten a lock open within Jill's time limit so I was finally able to go to sleep but unfortunately before I could get comfortable on the couch Jill's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" Jill asked when she answered the phone and right as she got a reply her eyes somewhat lit up, "Good to hear from you Barry. How's your family doing?"

"What's going on?" I whispered to Jill to try not to interrupt her but also be in the loop.

"Its Barry and he just found a home for his family." Jill answered back then got back into the phone call, "Canada? That's pretty far, you sure that will keep them safe?" Jill asked the NRA member once more before getting a reply.

After listening intently to Jill's conversation I slowly felt myself drifting into sleep so choosing not to fight it and risk becoming wide awake I laid down, took the blanket off the end of the couch and wrapped myself in it to emerge into slumber.

~Jill's POV~

"So Jill, how's our young unofficial STARS member?" Barry asked me after giving a report of what was going on with him and his family.

"Sill reclusive as ever, but she's been learning how to properly use guns and knives, pick locks and utilizing her skills better."

"Just give her time Jill, Brit will open up sooner or later. She just has to feel that she can trust you with anything and once she feels that you won't betray her trust Brit will open up, her type are hard to reach."

Hearing that from Barry I knew he was right about Brit but the way she talks to me, Chris or anyone it looks like she doubts herself and by the looks of things she wasn't going to open up anytime soon. I looked to the couch to see Brit passed out and curled up in a tight ball and every few seconds I caught her muttering in her sleep but I couldn't understand what she was saying due to me being far from her. After talking to Barry about what Chris and I were going to do he thought that it was worth a try to turn Umbrella over to the authorities and see what happens from there so once hanging up the phone I made sure that Brit was alright and not falling off the couch which I was surprised she wasn't since usually teens who weren't used to sleeping on couches sometimes fall off the first week or less or just get into a bed. To be honest I was wondering who exactly Brit was, it was apparent that she had something to hide but I couldn't be sure due to her always being doubtful and having a nearly blank expression on her face all time, I don't even remember the past several days that I seen the girl smile once at first I thought it was trauma from the mansion incident but even after recovering she hasn't smiled unless she was proud of what she done but it was only for a few seconds then back to the frown and blank eyes.

Since it was my day off I thought about going with Chris to report Umbrella to the authorities and take Brit along to help with our story, so getting ready to go to bed I went to my room, got in my pajamas and crawled into my bed and drifted into sleep.

~Brit's POV~

At the most random hour of the night or morning I started to wake up to find that it was still dark outside and I looked to the microwave clock that read 3:33 am which made me quietly groan that I for some reason woke up and now couldn't get back to sleep! Now that my sleeping pattern was disrupted I had to find something to do since sleeping was out of the question, to be sure that I wasn't going to wake Jill I tiptoed all the way to where I thought her room was and cracked open the door to see her sleeping soundly. Closing the door and going back to the living room I didn't bother turning on any of the lights since I was able to see what was in the darkness and I didn't feel like watching TV so trying to figure out something to do I went to a clear part of the room and started practicing all that I remembered from when I took martial arts. Choosing to do a martial arts form called "Batsai" which means 'Storming the Castle' or 'to break through the fortress' I started out okay until I gotten to a part that I'd forgotten so I guessed the rest of the way, stayed quiet on the kias and tried to make sure I didn't crash into anything. After performing the forms that I remember partially and improving my stances I looked at the clock to see that it was nearing five in the morning and hearing my stomache growl I decided to find something to eat, looking through the cabinets and fridge I seen that Jill had ingredients to make french toast so I gotten everything to make said breakfast, turned on the lights and proceeded to make breakfast.

Just as I finished the first two pieces I heard over the sizzling of the pan Jill walking into the kitchen either wondering what all the noise was or what the smell was.

"Are you making breakfast?" she asked as if I never made breakfast before and to be honest this was the first time I made breakfast, I just remembered what my grandma taught me since my mom wasn't a fan of making breakfast with the stove.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you up, I was hungry but I also made you some if you like."

"I haven't have french toast in a long while, thanks Brit."

"You're welcome."

Giving Jill what I already made then proceeded to make my own and while I was in the process of making my french toast I couldn't help but get a feeling that someone was watching me and just as I turned around I seen Jill looking at me as if she was wondering what I was like when I'm not acting like an emotionless being. Truthfully, I don't trust just anyone, my trust is only given when I know that I can make sure that anything I tell will be hidden from the rest of the world unless I give my say so that they can tell but since Jill is the only person that I somewhat get along with for now she's the only person I can treat as a friend...I wonder if I'll ever see my friends back home again, I don't have that many but still the fact that I can't see or hear them is sort of heart-wrenching. Slightly distracted in my thoughts I didn't notice that I was kind of burning my french toast until Jill said something which caused me to react like an anime character in a panic, flipping the bread on the other side I seen how bad it was burned but it could be scrapped off, hopefully. After a few minutes my breakfast was finally done and ready to be eaten so sitting at the table with my fork and butter knife in hand I cut up my food, poured maple syrup all over it and began eating along with failing to notice that Jill was done eating by the time I had started.

"Something on your mind?" Jill asked just as I started eating so to avoid her question I just shook my head since I didn't feel like talking right at this moment in time. "If you need to talk, you know I'm here for you right?"

"I know," that was what I always said to just stop a conversation in its tracks, I don't like conversations about my personal life or someone trying to get close.

"Okay, and if its alright with you, could you accompany me and Chris to the station to turn Umbrella in?" Jill asked and quickly added, "It would probably better our odds if you came along to prove our story."

"Alright," if it wasn't obvious I use one word answers when I don't feel like talking a lot.

So with that the conversation came to an end for now and when I finished eating I went into the guest bedroom where my clothes still were and pulled out whatever I saw first, which was basically all black except for the socks, they were white, I haven't really bothered with placing my clothes into a dresser or closet so I left them in the bag they were originally in. Going into the bathroom to take care of my hygiene needs I walked out to find Jill on the phone trying to talk to someone, I knew it was none of my business to get into her conversation but it was the human tendency to figure out what someone was up to, as the old saying goes; 'curiosity killed the cat'.

"What do you mean they won't accept the evidence we have? Those files are more than enough proof of what Umbrella's doing," Jill spoke to whoever she was speaking to and getting more irritated with each second that goes by, "What if we bring Brit with us, do you think that they'll believe us when its not coming from us?"

I waited for Jill to say something else but when she didn't I quietly asked, "Trouble?"

"Yes, the higher authorities aren't doing anything about Umbrella. Chris just sit tight, Brit and I are coming." Jill told him as she hung up, ran to her room to get dressed then stormed back into the living room and snatched the keys out of her purse. "Come on, Brit."

Quickly following Jill outside and to her car I got into the passenger seat and Jill got into the driver's side and put the pedal to the metal all the way to the station, as we got there and went inside we found Chris looking like he was going to punch someone in the face and another officer trying to calm him down. When the officer seen Jill and I, he got on a phone that was near him and appeared to call up Chief Irons because no later after the call was sent out Irons came out with two other officers. As the two officers and Irons told Chris and Jill to wait in the STARS office while he talks to me in the interrogation room, having a bad feeling about that I folded my arms over my chest and started gripping my arms and began tensing up which for some reason was something I always did when I knew something wasn't good and I had to be apart of it. Following the three men to the room the first officer opened the door while Irons and the second officer walked in and I unwillingly walked in behind them but the second officer didn't stay with Irons, I figured that he was going to guard the door so that no one could interrupt.

"Have a seat Miss Rahmonn," Irons started off sounding as nice as can be but I did my fair share of research on this man and I knew better than anyone that he could not be trusted, there was no way I was going to trust a rapist that slipped out of the charges.

"I'd rather stand," I said and I leaned against the wall on the other side of the table that wasn't near the two-way mirror.

"I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"I'm fine the way I am but if you insist." I sat in the chair but I pushed the chair back slightly so that I wasn't too close to the table yet not too far.

As the Chief of Police sat in the other chair, he pulled out a check and slid it to me, "This is yours if you keep your mouth shut about Umbrella. The last thing I need is some little girl trying to uncover Umbrella's research." I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to bribe me to keep me quiet! I felt myself getting more and more pissed off that my arms that I places back over my chest began to quiver from how much tension I put on them. "Do we have a deal?"

I really wanted to punch this guy but since I have yet to grow the backbone to actually land a punch on someone, I had an alternative...scooting the chair back I gripped the edge of the table with my left hand and flipped it to where it wasn't on its feet anymore and I stormed out before he could do anything. Getting out of the room I went into a mad dash to where Jill was and told her that we had to leave, at first she was worried because the look on my face was that of a kid that went into a crying fit from being left behind somewhere mixed with pure rage, with that Jill asked Chris to call her later and left with me back to her car then once we were in and away from the station I put my hands on my head, gripping my hair before slamming my fists against my legs and let out an angered grunt.

"I knew they couldn't be trusted! Those crooked cops are just proving my suspicions on them!" I angrily cried as I got back into a curled position which made Jill look at me with a worried expression.

"What did the chief say to you?"

"That motherfer tried to bribe me! He tried to pay me to keep me quiet about that dang pharmaceutical company!" I raised my voice even more out of anger since it was the most natural thing to do when angry.

"So it seems that Umbrella is paying Chief Irons not to turn them in, I never knew that they would go that far to keep this whole thing a secret." Jill said with disbelief in her voice as she kept driving through the partially busy streets of Raccoon.

"I always had a feeling that cops couldn't be trusted I've watched too many movies about that to not believe it." I lowered my voice after finally calming down and looked out the window to see the Umbrella Corporation building.

"Not all cops are like that, but some are just for money so have just a little faith in the ones that help the innocent."

'_That's just it Jill, who are the innocent ones in this world? Everywhere we go there will be deception waiting to stop us, there's no turning back we must go through this nightmare._'

_**Finally done with my chapter, now I just gotta come up with ideas for my next chapter. Please read and review, it would mean a great deal to us.**_


	7. Chapter 5: Training and Learning

_(Thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and Alerting our story. You won't be disappointed! Promise! This story is only going to get better with time.)-Project X_

_**Chapter 5: "Training and Learning."**_

"Hmmm." I licked my lips as I awoke from a good nights sleep. I had that morning taste in my mouth and my eyes were slightly blurry as I opened them. I turned over to try and get back to sleep as I was still tired but found that the warmth that had kept me and helped me to sleep was now gone and I was slightly cold. I pouted as I realized that that warmth had came from the most cold hearted man in the world. His side of the bed was ruffled and still warm, his scent still lingered on his pillow. I sighed as I realized sleep would not come to me now and I grumpily threw the covers off my body and headed to the bathroom.

Quickly I took a warm shower and redressed in clean clothes, still Wesker's old clothes and brushed my teeth with the extra unused tooth brush. I stretched, yawned, and popped my joints as I walked out of the guest room into the lab area. The smell of coffee and breakfast food hit my nose like a train hitting a brick wall. Only then did I realize how hungry I was as my stomach growled. 'I guess I should be hungry, I threw up everything yesterday.' I thought as I headed toward where the smell was coming from. I followed it like an anime character, hovering half an inch off the ground.

But unfortunately my nose lied to me as instead of food I found Wesker sitting at his desk reading a newspaper drinking coffee. My stomach dropped as I saw the front of the newspaper. The head line read: _'Remaining STARS members suspicious of Umbrella!'_ There was a picture of Jill, Chris, Barry, Brad, Rebecca, and Brit walking away from the RPD under the head line.

I blinked several times as I tried to read the article with my enhanced vision; it talked mostly about how the remaining STARS members continued to file suspicions on Umbrella and that they claimed The Mansion Incident was all their doing to test BOW's they had created. It also explained that Brit; a young girl whom accidentally wondered into The Mansion was making her claim against Umbrella as well. But there was no mention of myself, just of how Brit made it through thanks to the surviving STARS Alpha team.

"It seems Christopher, Miss Valentine, and your friend Miss Rahmonn have stirred things up for themselves and Umbrella." Wesker stated in a bored tone as he folded the newspaper in half to where I could now see his face. "An unwise decision, making themselves enemies of Umbrella. It will surely lead to their death." Wesker then abruptly stood, coffee in hand and started to walk past me.

"I agree... but," I turned to face him after he walked past me. He stopped and faced me as well, a brow rose. " They have a good chance of stopping Umbrella." I said arms crossed.

"How so?" Wesker asked as his brow, being the only thing I could see thanks to him wearing his sunglasses again rose just a tad higher.

"Well they survived The Mansion didn't they? They all trained under you specifically for this purpose. With Brit added to them they'll make a really good team. Skilled enough to at least prove to the people of Raccoon City of what Umbrella's done. That may not be good enough for long enough, but something tells me that won't be enough for any of them. Chris will most likely start a team, who's sole purpose is to take down Umbrella. With your training, his skill and luck, and Jill and Brit's brains they'll be one kick ass team." I stated confidentially as I put my hands into the black shorts.

Wesker only grinned at what I said and shook his head with the paper under his arms and the coffee in his hand, "Perhaps. I suppose we'll see won't we, Miss Boyd?" He said as he began walking again towards the stairs.

'Yeah I guess we will, if I survive any way. I just hope Brit's doing well. If what that newspaper said is any consolation I'd have to say yes.' I thought as Wesker started up the stairs to the hallway of the Birkin house.

"Oh and Miss Boyd," Wesker then turned to me as he was on the third step. "If you are interested Annette left something for you to eat in the kitchen." And with that he headed up stairs without another word.

I could feel drool drip out of my mouth as I imagined food. Quickly I made my way up stairs behind Wesker and into the lighted hallway that like before held pictures of the Birkin family. I shielded my eyes from the light as they were still sensitive and found myself in the kitchen, only following my nose. I looked over my shoulder to see through the window in the living room and saw the sun was only just coming up.

"What time is it?" I asked as I slowly and cautiously made my way over to the table. Annette Birkin and William Birkin peeked around Wesker, whom had his newspaper out again. The three sat around the table and as the two blond's whom wore white lab coats looked at me I felt a chill go up my spine. I never liked mad scientists and I certainly didn't now since I had became a walking lab experiment.

"6:30, Miss Boyd." Wesker answered without even looking at the silver watch that hung off his right wrist.

"Ummm..." I could still feel the two Birkin's stare at me. I could take Wesker's stare but not their's, reason being they looked at me as if I was a piece of meat that needed to be dissected. Wesker looked at me as if I was an annoying girl who he might beat the crap out of at any second. I liked his stare better.

"Sit." Wesker then subtly pushed out the chair beside him and commanded me like a dog. Apparently he could see right through me, as I had been planning to run back to the basement and hide under the still warm with Wesker scent covers. I twiddled my thumbs as I slowly sat down, I continued to stare at my lap as the table grew silent.

"Uncle...Albert?"

My head jerked up as I heard little Sherry. The cute blonde headed girl wore pink bunny pajamas and held a little kitty cat like teddy bear in her arms as she rubbed her morning eyes. She walked slowly and drowsily up to the table.

"Good morning Sherry." Wesker replied back as he folded and put his newspaper down, almost as if he knew Sherry would climb into his lap, like she did. Wesker sighed quietly as the little girl cuddled into him, being as she was still half asleep.

"Uh." I'm pretty sure I was staring at the two as Wesker picked up his newspaper and hit me over the head with it. "Ow!" I whined.

"Oh please, Miss Boyd that did not hurt and I do believe you were the one to state that staring is rude. Now eat." Wesker said as he shook the rolled up newspaper at me and pointed to the plate with bacon, eggs, and syrup covered waffles.

I mumbled as I lowered my head and ate my food, making my stomach purr. Wesker truly thought of me like a dog instead of a person, if the rolled up newspaper didn't clue you in. But the picture of a little Sherry in her pink bunny pajamas cuddling with Wesker in his 'casual' attire was officially the cutest thing in my head. The only thing they were missing was kittens.

"So Wesker how are things coming along?" Even as Annette began to converse with Wesker, her eyes still roamed over me along with William's. My spine was basically jelly as the two stared at me.

"Things are going well. The HFC are going over my proposal as we speak, soon everything will be back on track." Wesker said as he sipped his coffee and made sure Sherry didn't fall off his lap. "Also, Annette William you are making Miss Boyd feel uncomfortable. I suggest both of you seise and desist." Wesker commanded even the two other mad scientist like they were dogs.

"Sorry Wes," William said, embarrassed that he was caught staring _again_. Annette also began to look away and whistle as if nothing happened. "It's just...-"

"My eyes?" I stated folding my arms as I was already done with my food. I had no idea I had been practically starving until food was put in front of my face. I basically inhaled it.

"Yeah, I suppose." William nodded and began to play with his waffles.

"Wesker?" I then turned my head to the other blond, well the third...fourth one at the table. I was the only one that wasn't blond at the table actually.

"Yes?" He replied as his attention was on his coffee mug and Sherry, who kept squirming in his lap.

"Have you...shown Birkin your...eyes?" I asked timidly as I looked at him. I asked because it reminded me of Wesker's odd behavior when he first saw his own reflection.

_"Crash!" The noise that could be described as glass shattering awoke me from my half lidded sleep only seconds after I closed my eyes. I jumped up quickly and uncovered myself. I got to my black sock covered feet and ran into the hall where I saw...red glowing eyes._

_Wesker was standing where a mirror had once been, his fist along with arm was covered in mirror shards. His knuckles were bleeding and the carpet around him was covered in the rest of the remains of the mirror he shattered._

"No, I have not." He replied as he flexed his sunglasses and stared at me. I thought maybe he was trying to tell me he was afraid to. But his gaze seemed to harsh to be of fear, so really it was more like a Shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you stare.

"Alright." I nodded and left it at that. The table grew silent after my statement and every one was trying not to stare at any body else. But after I finished my orange juice, that had been sitting by my plate the two other Birkin's rose from their seat.

"Well...it seems, even though this chat was so _nice _I have to brake it up. We need to be going, or we'll be late." Annette announced as she put her and William's empty plates in the sink and walked to the door that lead to the garage.

"Yeah...oh and Wes...could you ummmm...look after Sherry for us?" William said but before Wesker could even answer both Birkin's were out the door in a flash, leaving the sleeping Sherry in Wesker's hands.

'Oh boy, this is going to be a long day.' I thought as Wesker just glared at the door with all his scary glaring power. Unfortunately his glaring accomplished nothing, so he just sighed.

About that time was when Sherry began to wake. She rubbed her eyes with her little fisted hands and yawned as she stretched in Wesker's lap. She then opened her blue eyes and tilted her head back. "Good morning Uncle Albert." She said gleefully as she smiled.

Wesker only looked down through his sunglasses at the child, "Good morning." He replied monotonously.

I just watched, feeling out of place as usual as the two interacted. 'How could a supposed monster be so nice to a child? Answer is, he can't. Meaning Wesker's no monster. But I already knew that.' My thoughts raced by as Wesker helped Sherry prepare her breakfast. Wesker allowed her to take his seat as he moved to another chair beside her and began to read his newspaper again. It seemed as if I was completely invisible now. 'Like a _ghost_... I don't think I want to delve to deep into that thought though.'

"Miss Boyd." Wesker's voice brought me back from the brink of thought and I pulled my head up to look at him. "We will begin testing physical strength and endurance today in the lab." He then folded his newspaper and stood. "I suggest you finish quickly, bring Sherry with you when your done." And with that Wesker was gone, leaving me with little Sherry.

I watched as the little blonde headed girl ate her breakfast. The girl was obviously used to dinning alone, the thought made me sad as I watched her. She didn't say a thing till she finished, then she grabbed her kitty cat teddy bear thing and stared at me.

"Who are you? And what's wrong with your eyes?" The little girl asked as she titled her head, looking confused.

"I'm Jamy." I pointed at myself and smiled an embarrassed smile. "And my eyes...well their..." I thought for a second trying to explain things with out scaring her. I then looked at her kitty cat thing and got an idea. "I'm half cat, like a neko but no ears or tail." I explained happy with myself at coming up with such a thing.

"Really?" Sherry yelled giddily jumping up in her seat.

"Yeah." I nodded then stopped. 'Better head down to the basement, if I keep Wesker waiting much longer he'll rip me a new one.' I thought as I stood. "Also your Uncle Albert wants you to come with me, if we keep him waiting any longer he might...get angry." I explained and kneeled down putting my hand out. "Come on." I invited smiling.

Sherry nodded gripping her kitty cat tightly as she used her other hand to grab mine. I held her hand loosely, afraid I might hurt her if I didn't as we both headed down the hall...only after Sherry warned me to put the left over dishes in the sink of course. She said if I didn't her mom would kick my butt, it only took me a few seconds with my speed any way.

"So what's your kitty cat's name?" I asked as we walked down the hall and onto the stairs. I looked down at the little blonde haired girl as she looked up, staring at my eyes.

"Mister Whiskers." She replied shyly as she looked down at her feet.

'Ha! Irony.' I thought as we walked down the stairs into the dimly lite lab. I'd rather not have Sherry seeing such a place but really I had no choice. 'Speak of the devil.' I thought as I saw Wesker pulling out mats further in the back of the lab. I was confused slightly, till I remembered what he said earlier.

"_Miss Boyd." Wesker's voice brought me back from the brink of thought and I pulled my head up to look at him. "We will begin testing physical strength and endurance today in the lab." He then folded his newspaper and stood._

'Oh! That makes sense...I'm doomed.' I thought as I continued to hold Sherry's hand and head down to the end of the large lab type room. At the back of the all white room there was no lab equipment or anything for that matter, except for some sparring mats stacked at the wall. Wesker was taking down these mats now and spreading them across the room. Why Wesker thought we needed sparring mats I didn't know. I then let Sherry go and she quietly sat in one of the chairs around the room, watching Wesker. I watched him as well as I stood and folded my arms. 'If he wants a fight I'll give him one!' I thought as I smiled.

I then noticed Wesker's change in attire, he was wearing a short sleeved black muscle shirt and cloth like pants. In the back of my head I wished he was wearing shorts, at the front of my mind I hoped he didn't plan on pinning me to the mat with a 6...maybe 7 year old child watching.

"Alright Miss Boyd, come forward." Wesker's smooth voice broke me from my thoughts once again as he beckoned me forth. I nodded and did so, stepping forward onto the mats. "Now if I remember correctly you do know how to fight, yes?" Wesker asked while messing with his sunglasses.

My brow rose, "Why would you think that?" I asked confused at what he was getting at.

" 'Pain over comes fear.' " He hinted as he crossed his arms, unimpressed with my memory.

_Blood had dripped into my eye as I glared at him from where I lay on the floor, blood was also pooling from where it dripped from my chin. I was on my elbows now as I tried to sit up, but Wesker's face being so close worked against my plan. I saw where my gun had gone when it flew out of my hand. The end of my foot could barely reach it and Brit's weapon was taken by Burton._

_'What am I going to do?' I thought and hissed as the pain in my head became almost unbearable. 'I need to protect her above any other.' "Pain over comes fear." I whispered and Wesker's brow rose._

_"What?" He asked as he hadn't understood me._

_"PAIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I kicked my gun to Brit. "OVER COMES!" I then got to my knees and summoned all the force I could to grab Wesker's wrist that held his gun. "FEAR!" I then used the rest of the force and power gathered in my bent knees and straightened them pushing Wesker down and me on top of him._

"Oh!" I shouted as the flash back hit me. "That! I knew that move thanks to self defense classes, other wise I just winged it." I said shrugging as if I couldn't possibly care less. People had called me weak before but I survived The Mansion, so that rendered what they said invalid. "But I've always been good at fighting, I..." I was about to explain that when I was younger and up until just recently I fought and wrestled with my guy pals. But I stopped short because I knew Wesker would just find that info irrelevant. So instead I said; "I'm a really fast leaner."

Wesker nodded taking that information in. "Alright." Then he walked over to a strange machine and pulled some things off the table next to it. He threw them to me and I caught them. "They attach to the skin around and above your heart. They will monitor your pulse, blood pressure, heart rate, and ec-tra. The information will be feed into the machine and will go into the data I already have." Wesker explained nonchalantly as he took off his shirt and attached another set of them to himself. I ogled his exposed chest of course then thought about the fact I had to take off my shirt. I watched where he put the small round white things that you'd see in a hospital then turned around and took off my shirt to put them on. I put the shirt back on before turning back to him after I was done.

"Okay." I said my cheeks feeling hot.

Wesker lifted a brow then walked over to me. "Let me see." He commanded and I felt my face turn cherry red.

"Why?" I asked in a floored voice.

"Because I do not trust you to put them on correctly." He stated bluntly and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said just giving up and took off my shirt, I'd be blushing if it wasn't for the fact I felt insulted.

"Alright, put your shirt back on." He said then walked over and picked his shirt up and put it back on as well.

He didn't ogle me or anything, just looked at the stupid 'thingies'! I sighed then shook my head, to tell the truth I actually appreciated he didn't see me like that. Since he didn't it was less likely he'd throw me away any time soon.

As Wesker messed with the machine I began to stretch. I popped my shoulders, my back, my legs, and so forth before he stepped back onto the mats.

I was about to get _pwned_ **so** **bad**!

"Since you have not been taught how to properly fight-" I crossed my fingers as Wesker said this hoping he'd call it off. "I suggest you pay close attention and learn." I felt like sulking when he said that but I had no time as he'd already thrown himself toward me.

_So the fight begins!_

I actually saw his attack coming as he launched himself at me. I tilted myself back and used my new found flexibility to get into what they called a spider crouch, my hands were on the ground my body bending backwards as my feet were still planted firmly on the ground. Usually I could never do something like this but thanks to the virus I could do things I only dreamed of doing before.

From where Sherry was watching I believed it looked like we were reenacting the Matrix.

Wesker's form actually tumbled over mine, rolling after jumping over my body to land on his feet like a...rolling cat? That looked ridicules!

I then quickly hopped back up onto my feet and straightened up as another attack came hurtling my way. I saw his fist out of the corner of my eye and tried to dodge it but ended up getting clipped on the side of my face. I was pushed back by the force and landed on my butt. I had to roll over quickly to avoid another fist, multiple fists actually. I ended up spinning like a top on my side. After about the 15th attack I finally got back on my feet. I needed to find his blind spot and fast. I then felt blood trickle down my cheek where I was clipped by his fist. I couldn't worry about it now though as my heart raced.

Instincts began to kick in as the scent of blood filled my nostrils. I don't know why but the scent of my own blood was sweet and as I continued to inhale the scent it felt like I was going into a trance.

Out of no where I stopped avoiding Wesker and jumped, **high**. In mid air I turned my body to where my foot was coming down on Wesker's head. I ended up landing on top of him, making him release a pain filled groan. I then jumped backwards onto my hands and pushed off again having my feet land on Wesker's face. I heard a cracking noise and jumped back onto my feet.

Wesker's sunglasses were now in two at his feet. He looked back up at me his eyes glowing a deep red yet bright yellowish. They resembled the sun to me, with it's reds, golds, and oranges all mixed into one. Usually when mad Wesker's eyes just glowed red with yellow slits but now the slits were actually round and black.

**A predator on the hunt.**

I knew now something was effecting both of us, most likely adrenaline or the virus' enhanced instincts. But I had little time to think about it as he approached me, now faster then my eyes could follow. Yet I was still faster then him, I easily side stepped his kick and grabbed his leg twisting it. But while I wasn't paying attention, Wesker some how got a punch in on my gut. It sent me flying, I finally landed several feet away with a dull "thud".

I felt my consciousness swirling as I got up, my head and heart pounding. Wesker was in front of me in seconds, I flinched as I saw him but all he did was hold out a hand.

A nodded a thanks as I took his hand and got up. My head hurt like...like I had another concussion thanks to landing skull first.

I got to my feet and wobbled side ways before standing straight.

"Your eyes turned red." Was the first thing the human tyrant said. I gave him a side long glance of confusion. "During our fight, Miss Boyd your green eyes turned blood red." He explained.

"...?" I was surprised to say the least by the way Wesker looked at me as he said that. I knew then that I was right.

_**Albert Wesker feared himself.**_

The way he reacted about his eyes, hiding his eyes from even William, the way he looked at me, and the way he acted just now. He was worried he'd mutate or something because of his eyes, now that he sees my eyes are the same he's less worried.

Moments earlier his eyes were searching mine, whatever he was looking for he must have found it because now he was smiling that grin of his. But it was less sinister then usual.

"I admit you have potential Miss Boyd but you are far from my level, you will need substantial training. But for now you may 'hit the showers'." Wesker said with that grin plastered on his face. With that said he reached under my shirt and pulled out all of the things that had been attached to my chest.

"Eppp!" I said my face turning cherry red again as he went over to the machine and began getting his data. I stared or really glared at his back till a little hand came and tugged on my shorts.

"Could we go play now?" The little Birkin asked as she held her kitty cat.

I looked down at her and smiled, nodding, I said: "Sure." I then took her hand and we headed upstairs, the fight replaying over and over again in my mind and the way Wesker looked at me after words.

'_There is still hope for that demon after all.' Thought the ghost in the shadows._

_(Here's a little update for all those reading this, Sora-kun bought all of S.D. Perry's RE books and now were both reading them and getting more and more knowledge about the RE world! The books are very interesting, one character in particular caught our interest. His name is Trent and we plan on putting him in this series, so there's something to look forward to! Okay fans until next time! And thanks to all those 2 people who reviewed, we appreciate you!)_


	8. Chapter 6

Good news was that there was none, the bad news on the other hand...was horrid as can be. Thanks to Umbrella no one in Raccoon trusts the S.T.A.R.S. Alphas or the last Bravo because of that multi-billion dollar company the S.T.A.R.S. were labeled as drug addicts and were accused of injecting drugs before the mission and the supposed reason for the Bravo's copter crash was because they complained about lousy funding. Reading the same article all over again just made me want to tear it out and yell out Jill's window that everything in the paper is a bunch of bull crap but seeing that no one was going to believe the Alphas or the Bravo there was absolutely no way that anyone was going to believe me about it. Another bad thing about Umbrella getting away with this was that our group had to be on high alert at all times, by being on high alert, I mean carrying a gun everywhere, I still don't like guns but its something I'm going to have to get over if I want to contribute to our cause.

I found out later that the Alpha pilot, Brad 'Chickenheart' Vickers ditched us soon after the incident was over, he really shouldn't have skipped town but that guy can't stand any amount of pressure if someone actually paid him a large sum to go into a place where danger is present. Chief Irons is still being his sleazy self and not doing anything about this whole situation so Barry had called up to New York City's S.T.A.R.S. AD and reported what is going on and last I heard they told them to sit tight and wait for back-up but that call was made a few days ago and still nothing from the higher ups. Since there was no word from the guys in New York and that newspaper just mocking me, I tore the article out of the paper and put it in a glass bowl I found in the sink which I guessed that Jill used it for food.

"Jill, do you have a lighter?" I called out to my 'guardian/roommate' but then began searching through my own pockets remembering that I sifted Chris' lighter and never gave it back to him.

"Why do you need..."

"Never mind, I found one!" I interrupted Jill after finding Chris' lighter that I made a habit of carrying around with me and turned the wheel to ignite a flame.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Jill just now walking into the kitchen wanting to know what on earth I was doing.

"Unleashing my fury on the lying press and extinguishing the my pyromaniac urge." I answered as I set the corner of the newspaper clipping on fire and watched as the rest of the article burn.

After setting the paper on fire I watched it burn while ignoring all that Jill said as smoke was rising thus setting off the smoke detectors, so to make sure that there wasn't going to be a huge outburst of spontaneous flames I covered the bowl with a plate that was also in the sink to cut off the supply of oxygen to put out the flame. Slowly removing the plate all that rose was more dark gray smoke and black remnants of the newspaper article, seeing the burnt remains I took the bowl out of the sink and dumped the paper in the trash and washed the bowl out to make sure that the scorch marks wouldn't stain the bowl. Tonight Jill and I were going to Barry's place to meet up with someone from the Big Apple I really didn't feel like going anywhere but since Jill and the others deemed it unsafe to go anywhere alone the daughter of a renowned theif made it her priority to keep me with her at all times regardless if I was eighteen or not. But since it was no where near the time to leave for Barry's old home for the meeting I told Jill I was going out for a walk, of course Jill would've argued so I had to quickly grab my backpack and leave the apartment before she could say a word, normally I don't go against my elders but since I was getting tired of being cooped up in the house while the S.T.A.R.S. units were on indefinite suspension without pay there wasn't much to do.

"Brit, I know you're tired of being here all the time but its not safe."

"I'll just be gone for a few minutes, I'm just going around the block a few times to get some fresh air and exercise. If I run into trouble I'll come straight back here." I told Jill as I opened the door to leave and before I closed the door behind me I heard Jill say,

"Don't be gone for more than fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

With that I closed the door behind me, walked down the stairs and began walking along the sidewalk while avoiding as many people walking my way as possible. Since the sun was particularly bright today and I was wearing a hoodie at the time so I put the hood up over my head and kept my head down as I continued to walk not even thinking about what people would think when they see a girl that could look like a boy walking down the street in a hoodie when its quite warm outside with their hood up to conceal their face. Honestly I didn't care what the people thought of me at the time they were going to die and not a single person would know because of Umbrella's cover-up story of the mishandling mission by the S.T.A.R.S. units and the supposed capture of the murderers in the Arklay Forest. Already not paying attention to where I was going I looked up to see that I had veered away from the block Jill's home was on and found myself quite the distance away from where I started, taking a peek at the watch I found laying around the office before the suspension not much time had passed so Jill wouldn't be worried just yet.

_'Come on Brit, now's not the time to get worried about being lost.'_

But being in Umbrella's territory was far from safe and actually gave me something to worry about, I had to let my paranoia be my guide because since Jill and the others are conducting investigations we were most likely the targets Umbrella would want to get rid of if they didn't want their research to surface to the people. I knew I was somewhat safe because one, I had my gun on my person with the safety on of course and two, I had my martial arts skills on my side just in case things were to resort down to hand-to-hand combat...I don't like fighting. I can fight when I need to but I try to avoid conflict as much as possible and right now having a gun on me did not ease any of the anxiety I was having but I didn't have a say in whether I should carry a gun or not, it was Chris, Jill, and Barry's best interest that I carry one just to provide extra protection.

_'Like the saying in Aliens vs. Predators, "Its the same principal as a condom, rather have one than not need it then need it and not have one." '_ I chuckled at the saying because the more I thought about it the more sense it actually made and it was true.

Taking a look at my surroundings once more I seen that if I headed back I would be back to Jill's place in a matter of minutes and if I were to go left I'd be at the local bar which was the place not meant for me, so deciding to head back the way I came noticed that the sun had temporarily went behind some clouds which gave me more reason to put my hood down. Though I was beginning to have second thoughts because a lot of adults, most likely parents, were looking at me like I was some juvenile delinquent and whispering to their children about something but I didn't care I know I'm not a juvenile and I had to get going so I set off in a jog back to Jill. As I got back and walked inside the house Jill told me that we were going somewhere to help me better apply my new skills, which were basically that a thief's, not questioning Jill I stepped aside to let her lead the way. As we got in the car Jill handed me my lock-picking set.

"Why do I need my lock-picking set?" I asked not understanding the reason why Jill handed me the set she gave me to practice with.

"You're going to be needing it for the place we're going to and you should always carry it around with you just in case you need to pick a lock." was the answer she gave me as we were out of Raccoon City limits and going to a forest land area, not the Raccoon Forest.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see,"

Seeing that we were a ways out, so far that I could barely see the city anymore I was tempted to let the gentle vibrations of the car lull me to sleep until I heard Jill say that we were close to our destination, from there I forced myself to stay awake. Noticing a normal looking house up ahead I wondered why Jill had me come here with her but when I seen that there were no cars in the driveway or anything showing that the house belonged to someone I began wondering even more about our reason for being here. Parking the car and turning off the engine Jill got out of the car and I followed suit so that I could be that much closer to getting answers.

"Before Dick got sent to prison he leased out this place to help me practice on my B&E skills, now I'm bring you here to help you."

"Jill, all I know how to do is pick padlocks not actual door locks and for future reference whose 'Dick'" I asked not sure who the man that Jill mentioned was but from how her expression changed I had to guess that he was either a boyfriend or a relative.

"Dick Valentine is my father and renowned thief, he got caught on a heist and is in prison now." Jill gave me the short story on her father, now more questions have been answered about Jill that I didn't know about. "But since I've been passing what I know onto you, its time to see how well you put them to use."

'_This chick has finally lost it, there's no way on earth that I could break into that house with just a lock-picking set._'

"Also I would like you to take one item from the house without making a single sound, for every sound you make the longer you walk back to my place."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, now wait out here for a couple of minutes while I prepare everything in the house." Jill said as she left me standing in disbelief outside while she got inside the house and did who knows what.

Sitting on the hood of the car I looked at the kitchen window to see Jill wave for me to get started so I ran to the house, lightly jiggled the knob to see if it was locked and of course it was, getting out my set I began picking the lock using the raking method. Finally getting the door open I slowly opened it and carefully walked in, knowing that I'm more stealthy with my shoes off I removed my shoes and kept them at the door and began walking through the house being really careful about where I stepped and where things were. I remember Jill saying that I have to take one item but she didn't say where but since I was talking to a thief's daughter valuables would be kept in the master bedroom, since I suspected that the master bedroom was on the second story I skipped every other step which hardly made any noise and feeling like a ninja I started to pretend I was one and began sticking to the wall until I came across a room that seemed to be the master bedroom. Checking the door to see if it was locked, I found that it wasn't and snuck in to see Jill napping on the bed, I wanted to slap myself for that because there's no true way of mastering a thief's skill other than seeing if they can steal something without waking the owner up. Quickly looking in the room, which was quite dark I must say thanks to blackout curtains, I found a somewhat expensive looking jewelry box but instead of taking the entire thing I opened the lid and looked through it to see what seemed worthy taking, looking for no more than two minutes all I grabbed was a diamond ring and began sneaking out.

As I was getting to the stairs I heard a loud squeak and I looked down to see that my foot had hit a squeaky floorboard, I mentally slapped myself for not watching where I was going and I knew that the squeak is going to cost me but I quickly had to make my way out the door...easier said than done! When I began going down the stairs every other one had squeaked by the time I got to the door, got my shoes and exited the house, locking the door behind me. Getting to the car I saw a light turn on and Jill walked outside to me, I couldn't tell what she was feeling but somehow I knew it wasn't good for me.

"Guess who's walking for two hours?" Jill said in a happy tone of voice which made me feel like sulking.

"Me."

"That's right, don't worry I'll be beside you the whole way." she reassured me as she took back the ring which I found out that it was something from a heist and gotten into her car.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ I thought as I began the walk back to Raccoon City.

I knew I was just fine because Jill was right by me and had decided to strike up a conversation to try to get to know more about me since for the past several days I holed myself up in my own little world where its just me, myself, and I and I didn't mind it one bit but if it had something to do with my parents I'd just gave her what my parents did since I already told Jill that they're not around. After a while Jill told me that we were going to be coming out here every once in a while to practice more and of course I agreed since I vowed to myself that I'd train myself to help Chris and the others, I didn't realize that it took two hours just to get back to Raccoon City but when the time limit was up the master of unlocking stopped the car and told me to get in since the way to Racoon City had bridges going in that cannot be accessed by walking. By the time Jill and I got back home Chris was waiting at the apartment looking pissed off, he's been getting more hissy these last few days I may add, he even punched a man in the face for accidentally spilling hot coffee on him which had also caused the indefinite suspension and the team to be replaced by regular SWAT personnel but anyway Chris informed Jill and I that we're meeting with someone from the AD at Barry's place in the evening so we had to be ready to go soon.

'_Its just one thing right after the other._' I thought as I went back to the car but kept the door slightly open to listen into what Chris and Jill may say.

"Jill, you sure about bringing Brit along? What if something happens and she gets hurt?" I heard Chris say but I didn't react since that would give away the fact I was listening in on the two.

"I can't just leave her here Chris, Brit's just as much a part of this team as we are and if I did leave her here and goons from Umbrella happen to come here what do you think would happen huh?" Jill asked Chris and was obviously not going to be convinced to leave me at the apartment, I was used to staying by myself but there was no way I was going to miss out on a meeting on what we were going to be able to do.

"I'm not saying that Jill, I just don't think involving Brit any further is such a good idea. She's got her whole life ahead of her, I'm just thinking about what's best for her."

"You do know I can hear you and I want to be involved!" I yelled at the two from the car when I felt like I had enough of them arguing about what was best for me.

"But Brit,"

"Don't 'but' me, I'm in this mess and I'm staying till the very end and that's final." I stated very clearly when I got out of the car and crossed my arms over my chest to better define my statement and I wasn't going to allow the argument to go any further.

"Alright but remember, once you're completely in there's no going back." Chris warned me to try to scare me away but it wasn't working I knew that trick and I wasn't going to back down.

"There was no going back when I survived the Aklay Research facility, I'm staying." I told Chris, standing my ground well. '_Let's really see if all this is worth fighting for. Will things run a different course now that I'm here or will the story play out like it was made to from the start?'_ I questioned myself as I looked to the sky in hopes of seeing a sign but there was none to see.

_(I'm ending my chapter here, I couldn't think of anymore stuff to write about and about the whole Jill's father being in prison and leasing a house for Jill to train in is in S.D. Perry's books. I'm on the fourth book right now and most likely going to finish it today. Hope you like this story please read and leave a review, we really appreciate all the alerts and favs and hope to see more as the story progresses.)_


	9. Comforting Love oneshot special 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Leon S. Kennedy, Capcom owns him and the awesome series. I just own myself.**

**P.S. This oneshot is a M-rated oneshot special and I'm making another one for Jamy and Wesker, also I didn't realize that I was just writing in Brit's POV and I didn't want to go back and redo it all adding in Leon's pov so enjoy and this was bound to happen sometime, I just didn't see it happening this soon.**

**Pairing: LeonxBrit**

_Italic: Thoughts and dreams_

~Brit's POV~

_It was a cold place where I was, I couldn't exactly tell where I was but looking around to see who was with me I saw Jill and Chris and from that I knew that this was the Russian Caucasus Incident that we were going into. The chopper that we were on to get here was leaving and the other group that followed Chris had split away from us to survey the area, I of course stuck to the two former S.T.A.R.S. members since I was more familiar with the two and knew that I was more safe with them but I had many experiences with this kind of stuff so I didn't need protection. Getting into the facility was a piece of cake but things started to take a turn for the worst when the three of us gotten separated and I ended up in a barren room with a medical table surrounded with a small table of scalpels, syringes, and gauze. Seeing the medical table looking prepped for an experiment I was about to turn around and leave but right as I turned I only caught a glimpse of Sergei Vladimir's purple uniform as he grabbed my arm and spun me back around to where he had me in a choke hold._

_"I've done my research on you, Miss Rahmonn. Not the wisest decision to go against Umbrella with your whole life ahead of you but you can still make yourself worthwhile by contributing yourself to this experiment." Sergei said to me as he forced me to move towards the table._

_"No! I refuse to become one of Umbrella's many failed experiments!" I rejected as I tried to struggle free but the Russian colonel's grip was too strong for me._

_"Who says that you'll be a failure? With this new virus, you may become something that will help the world."_

_With that he tore my fluffy coat off, forced me to lay down on the table and proceeded to strap me down to prevent my attempt to escape which was going to be futile but it never hurt to try. Making sure that the straps were secured tightly I tried to loosen the strap by pulling on the leather object but when I tried to pull my arms to force the straps to loosen Sergei placed his hand on my wrist and held it down to the table as he pulled out a syringe from his inner coat pocket and removed the cap with his teeth. Just seeing the syringe I felt hot tears well up in my eyes and stream down my face because I knew better than anyone that my chances of bonding with the virus are slim to none, I was no Wesker child or anything special like that I was a normal human being from another world, there's no way I could ever be that lucky._

_"Don't be disheartened, __Мой__сладкий__солдат__, it'll be swift for you." was all I heard Vladimir say as he slid my left sleeve up, found a vein and slid in the needle into my skin and injected the purple-ish liquid into my system._

_'I'm dead, I just know it. I don't want to die like this!' I thought as I felt more tears run down my face and felt searing pain in my body._

Waking up really fast, I found myself in a cold sweat and the first thing I did was look at my left arm to find no puncture mark and seeing none I jumped out of my bed, ran to the bathroom, turned on the lights and looked in the mirror to see if I had any physical changes about me and thankfully I had none...besides the semi-dark circles under my eyes. Knowing that part of my dream was a mission that was going to happen in the near future I must've been worrying about it and it manifested into a nightmare, since the nightmare seemed that bad I went back to my room and just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to get back to sleep but no avail. So giving up on trying to go to sleep I got up from my bed and chose to get on the laptop on my computer desk just to mess around on the internet.

"Maybe surfing the web will lull me back to sleep." I said to myself as I turned on the computer and sat down in the comfy chair waiting for the machine to load.

As soon as the laptop loaded all the way I gotten on to sites I regularly visit to see if there are any updates but there were none at 1:43 in the morning so I considered myself S.O.L. on trying to find something to go to sleep to. Having a random ADD moment I had turned off the computer, crawled back into bed and before I could get comfy I heard my door open and I turned to see Leon peeking inside.

"You awake Brit?"

"Yeah, I had a nightmare and can't get back to sleep." I told Leon as I completely turned around to face him as he walked into my room while closing the door behind him.

"For a girl who faced zombies and bio-weapons you're scared awake from a nightmare? I hardly see that happening." Leon tried to joke around with me, I found it somewhat funny and yet at the same time not so funny.

"Its just one of those things." was all I said and I watched Leon climb into my bed and had the covers over him.

"Mind telling me about it?" he asked and I knew that if I went into detail about my dream it would puzzle the poor man and it was a mission that was going to happen in the future so I had to lie.

"I can hardly remember it but all I do remember was that I was being held down on a medical table and this crazy man had injected me with some sort of virus. The virus was killing me and before things got worse I woke up." I shook in fear, fear of wondering if that was going to happen or not and suddenly Leon pulled me to him and held me tight against his bare chest.

"It was just a dream, sweetheart, nothing like that is ever going to happen to you on my watch." Leon told me as he ran his hand through my long brown hair.

Normally I hated being embraced or being touched without my consent but I was okay with Leon doing this because it was actually making me feel much better, despite my nature I tried to move closer to Leon. When I looked up to the man who had me in his arms I felt his hand stop running though my hair, tilt my head just a tad bit more back and he leaned down to kiss me, I had my first kiss before but I had no clue how to react to Leon kissing me, I couldn't figure if the kiss was a 'I love you and I'll be there for you' kiss or just a comforting one. At first I thought the kiss had the second meaning I had but I was wrong when Leon parted the kiss and then recaptured my lips with his and ran his tongue along my lower lip as if to ask for permission. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this but I thought it was just going to be a kiss and that was it, I had no clue how wrong I was. Right after I opened my mouth to allow Leon to make the kiss more passionate I felt his hand move down my chest and stop right at my crotch which was still clothed, thank god, I didn't want things to go this far already but I felt as if I didn't have any control.

I cringed a little at Leon rubbing my covered womanhood as he continued to kiss me and then parted the kiss once more to breathe but this time his lips came into contact with my neck which sent a strange feeling into the pit of my stomach and I couldn't help but let out a shaky moan. I opened my eyes slightly to see Leon look at me, lightly ran his tongue across my neck, while avoiding the chain of my necklace, then began unbuttoning my silk-like pajama top, I couldn't resist getting pajamas that resembled a kimono but it made it all the more easier for Leon to take the top off without pulling it up over my head. Undoing the last button the dirty blonde opened my top to reveal my chest but out of sheer embarrassment I quickly used my arms to cover my bare breasts and turned away from Leon.

"I'm sorry Brit, if you're uncomfortable with this I won't go any further." Leon said to me after realizing that I was nervous about the situation.

"I'm just nervous Leon," I weakly spoke, "I never had this happen to me before." I practically confessed that I was a virgin to him but by the way I said it I didn't reveal crap.

"The first time is usually nerve racking, but if you want to go further all you have to do is relax and trust me." I heard Leon say to me in a calming tone of voice and just hearing that I turned to him and looked at him with an expression that said 'Do you mean it?' then reading my face he nodded and waited to see what I would do.

Making my choice I turned back to the man that I survived Raccoon with, slightly brought him towards me and I kissed him to let him know that I was wanting to go through with this. Taking the sign Leon wrapped his arm around my thin waist, pulled me up with him in a sitting position then slid my top off and began working with my pants, with ease Leon managed to slip both my pants and underwear off and had started to take his own off. At first I was a little embarrassed to look at Leon when he gotten fully undressed but I swallowed my pride and looked but I didn't get to look long because once the pants were off Leon had locked my lips with his and while he was making out he snaked his hand down to my lower area and began touching the clit along with the opening, feeling what Leon was doing made me moan into the kiss and as I was caught up in the ecstasy Leon stopped playing with my womanhood long enough to lightly take my hand and position it around his manhood to where I could give him a hand job.

"If you don't mind," was all I heard Leon say before he went back to kissing me and stimulate me more, so to be fair I began stroking Leon's cock which I felt get harder in my hand and heard him groan.

All the pleasure I was feeling made me want to beg Leon to take me but I didn't want to take things farther than they already have and for me to feel a lot of pain, I'm a weakling when it comes to internal pain so if we were going through with this then I have to deal with it. It seemed that we were getting more intimate with each other by the way Leon had taken one of my breasts into his mouth and sucked on it like a newborn, I somewhat squealed in ecstasy and could feel my pussy get more and more wet with every thing Leon did. As Leon switched breasts I couldn't help but use my free hand to tangle it in Leon's hair and quietly moaned, then the blonde lightly grabbed the hand that I was using to arouse him and hold it in his hand and not a second later that I was laying back down on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Brit?" Leon asked once more to make sure that I was willing and not going to regret it later on.

"Yes I want to Leon," I told him to make sure that he understood the decision I made and before he pressed his hard manhood against me, "Wait, do you have protection?" that was a question that one; I was embarrassed to ask and also it was important because I didn't want to get pregnant on the first go.

"I thought you might ask that," he said as he reached into the small desk drawer next to my bed, opened the drawer and pulled out a condom.

'_How did I not know that was in there?'_ I wondered because I have been living in this room for quite some time and yet I didn't know there was a condom in my bedside desk drawer.

As he tore open the condom wrapper and had put it on Leon then said, "If it hurts too much just tell me and we'll take it a little slower, okay?"

"Okay," I nervously replied as I tried to relax my body but once I was nervous and tense it'll take a lot for me to just calm down.

After my reply Leon planted a kiss on my lips as he slowly entered his erected manhood inside me and already it was hurting but I didn't want to let Leon know right now so I did my best to hide it which partially worked until I felt something being stretched inside me and I let out a weak cry. Hearing my weak cry Leon looked at me and ask if I was okay, I told him that I was fine just in a little pain but he told me that he was going to try to be a little more gentler with me though at this point I might as well tough out the pain even though I can't stand internal pain, external I'm fine with. But when Leon hit that one spot again I gripped the bed sheets under me and wrapped it around my hand and squeezed to cause pain redirection which only worked for a short amount of time until I told Leon to push through with it already and when he did, god that was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. Waiting for a short while, I guessed Leon was waiting for me to recover from what happened before Leon began gently thrusting his length inside me trying not to hurt me as much as possible, I was still sore but the pleasure felt so good after the pain subsided.

"Leon, please harder," I asked of him after the pain was barely existent.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

With that Leon began to thrust himself harder into me which I couldn't help but moan and wrap my arms around Leon as kept up his steady pace. Getting used to this I started to move my body in time with Leon's thrusts then suddenly I inside me I felt my walls tighten around Leon's cock which involuntarily made me both wrap my legs around Leon's hips and kiss him but the kiss didn't last long because right when I kiss him Leon parted it and nipped at my neck then the crook of my neck. I had a feeling that Leon was getting close by the way he's getting more sensual and had quickened his pace and I was getting close to my release as well, and as groaned and thrusted himself inside me for what seemed like the last time that one motion had sent me over the edge and seconds later a felt my body go numb along with feeling so many good emotions. Both Leon and I were out of breath after we came and as Leon took himself out of me I noticed that he removed the condom, got up and put it in the trashcan next to my laptop then got back in bed with me as he pulled the covers back over us.

"How was that for your first time?" Leon breathlessly asked as he got himself situated and pulled me close to him.

"Wonderful," was all I said because I was feeling exhausted and that was the best way I could describe it at the moment.

Without saying another word Leon placed a kiss upon my lips and whispered, "Sweet dreams, sweetheart." I also said good night to him but since he fell asleep I doubt he heard me so to the best of my abilities I gotten comfortable in Leon's arms, resting my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat which had helped lull me to sleep and no later I let sleep envelope me.

_(About time I got done with this, this is my first non-rape oneshot and god who knew it would be that difficult that it'd take me days to do this. Well now its time to get started on another one-shot for 'In the Beginning, How It Lasted, To the End' this time with Jamy and Wesker. Bye-bye, hope to see your reviews on our story we would really appreciate your feedback! Also please, please, please don't flame me, I was bored when I made this and didn't expect it to ever appear here but since its here, hope you liked reading it.)_


	10. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Time of Change!**_

It had been 3 days since Wesker first asked me to fight him. Ever since then we've been training off and on. I was never able to reenact the moves I did after I smelled blood before, so every time since then I got my butt handed to me by the Tyrant. Sherry watching every time too. Also after every fight in the morning Sherry would drag me away to play some game with her, quickly I became her favorite over Uncle Albert, she either called me Kitty or Aunt Jamy.

Now, however I was sitting on the couch with Sherry putting cat ears on my head. I was also still wearing Wesker's clothes since he had yet to buy me my own. Wesker had been far to busy in the lab studying the virus going through his and my system. I understood the fact Wesker wanted to be thorough about things before making his next move but, yesh! The guy was obsessive.

"Sher-sher? What are you doing?" I asked as she adjusted the cat ears.

"Giving you ears, silly!" The young blonde girl then giggled as she stood back. "There! Perfect!" She said giddily.

"Boyd!" I then heard the tyrant call my name from where he was in the lab, his voice echoing through out the house.

"I'll be right back Sher-sher." I said as I got up quickly and patted her head. The girl nodded and I left swiftly, forgetting about the ears on my head.

"Yes Wesker?" I called as I jumped down into the lab quickly with my speed, almost tripping over the stairs.

I then saw Wesker packing things up into boxes, half of the lab was empty. Wesker then put down the box he was holding and turned to me. Instantly an eyebrow rose.

"What are you wearing?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Wha?" I opened my mouth then remembered the cat ears. Quickly I plucked them from my head and hid them behind my back. "Oh! Nothing!" I shouted.

Wesker then lowered his brow and cleared his throat, not really caring about the cat ears. "Yes...well, we need to be going. HFC has made their offer and I'm taking it. I have finished collecting the data I required." Wesker explained then picked up one of the boxes on the lab tables. He then walked up to me and shoved the box into my arms. "Now, move these boxes into the back seat of my car." I nodded after he commanded me to do so. "Also do not drop or break anything." He hissed as he walked back over to the other boxes.

I rolled my eyes as I headed up the stairs with the box, when I headed across the living room I noticed Sherry had fallen asleep watching TV. Quietly I put the box down and walked over to the couch, I put a pillow under Sherry's head and pulled some covers over her.

"I promise I'll see you again Sher-sher." I whispered into her ear then went back to work loading the boxes.

It was pouring down rain outside so I was drenched by the time I was done loading boxes. As I walked back down to the lab after loading the last box I sneezed and slipped on the steps because of my drenched shoes. I then proceeded to fall down the last 6 steps of stairs, then landed head first onto the lab floor.

Wesker slowly sauntered up to me as I saw stars dancing in my vision, "It is a very good thing you were not carrying any more lab equipment or samples. You would have broken them." He said as he had his arms crossed glaring down at me.

I could smell Wesker's cologne now and see that his hair was finely gelled back, he was also wearing a turtle neck shirt and a black over jacket. He was dressed to go I guessed.

"Yeah...such a good thing...I would'a broke a box instead of my skull." I said bitterly as I slowly got up.

"Your skull will heal, my samples will not." He stated as he went to grab something off one of the lab tables.

I finally got to my feet after a few moments and saw something coming at me. Two things actually, one of those things now covered my face and the other was in my hand. I ripped the black clothing off my face and looked at my hand. Wesker had given me pain killers and a black dress.

"The dress was given to me by Annette, she said she could no longer wear it and it should fit you. I approved of the selection." Wesker informed me smugly as he held a silver briefcase in his hands. "You should go change quickly." He informed me as he quickly passed by me and up the stairs.

I felt my hands clench into fists, 'He approves of this selection? Does that mean I'm only going to get to wear and eat what he approves of?' I then felt the burning urge to punch something and I did. I punched the wall shaking the entire house and putting a bowling ball sized hole in said wall. 'Oh crap!' I thought as I quickly ran away from the scene of the crime to change.

It was a few minutes later I was done taking a quick shower and I had put on the dress. The dress cut off mid way at my thighs, wasn't all that thick, and had no sleeves as well. I also found a clean pair of women's under wear in the bathroom and put them on. With my now straight, long, and silky brown hair and glowing green with gold eyes I looked like a knockout! I was impressed with myself, I never thought I could actually seem attractive. The last thing was a pair of brand new black combat boots on the floor next to the sink, I slipped them on and marveled at how well they fit and how comfortable they were. It was a little hard to walk in them but I got the hang of it quickly.

The last thing I did was take a few of the pain killers Wesker had given me. After a nice warm shower and clean clothes I felt I was at 100% again.

Quickly I headed back upstairs where another piece of clothing was thrown at my head as I entered the living room. I pulled it away from my face and saw that it was a black matching faux fur covered cloak. It felt warm and soft at the touch and I cuddled with it a few seconds before putting it on. I then looked up to see Wesker analyzing me from head to toe. Apparently he approved of my new femme fatale look because he nodded.

"Alright Miss Boyd, we've wasted enough time. Come." Wesker said as he beckoned me forth like a dog. A well dressed dog. Basically a dog with a diamond studded collar.

Before following behind Wesker I went over to see Sherry was still asleep. I smiled at the adorable blonde and her cute plushie. I hoped to see her again, but I knew it would be a few months before I could. She would most likely not be the same though after the events of Raccoon.

'I hope both you and Britt survive.' I thought before I rushed off to join Wesker in the car.

I sat in the same seat that only a week or so ago I was a dying human in, now I was part tyrant and just had a slight headache and felt funny from the drugs. I was warm as well with the cloak hugging my body. I watched as it continued to rain as Wesker backed out of the Birkin's drive way. It was a good thing Annette was home other wise we'd be leaving Sherry all alone. I also saw Wesker had left a note for William before we left, contact information I was guessing.

As the two of us rode in the car I watched the outside storm brewing and wondered what Britt was doing. Two girls from another world stuck on opposite ends of the same war. I really didn't like that but there wasn't much I could do about it.

_(Sorry this chapters so short, I've been extremely busy with TAKS, end of the year stuff, working on my book, planning things for Summer, and writing new fanfic ideas down. Also I have become addicted to Tumblr and even while offline I find myself scrolling through pages of Tumblr posts. Sora's been working on M rated one-shots for this story to add to it. So enjoy! *Runs off to try and get school work done but will most likely end up getting distracted.*)_


	11. WeskerxJamy oneshot special 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Albert Wesker or Resident Evil, Capcom owns then. I also don't own Jamy Boyd, she belongs to Project X.**

**P.S. I shall give Jamy full permission to bash my head in with a weapon of her choice if this oneshot is not to her satisfaction. And this is the second oneshot special that's going to appear.**

~Jamy's POV~

I didn't see why Wesker had to bring me with him to South America, following close behind him on a cliff until he stopped and looked through a set of binoculars he brought with him. I looked around him to see the burning remains of what was Javier Hidalgo but there was no trace of his human side from what I could see. Wesker lowered the binoculars and looked ahead to see a helicopter fly away, I quickly took out my binoculars to see Leon, Krauser, Manuela and Brit in the chopper, but I looked just in time to see Krauser looking practically in our general direction while Brit was patching up his arm then she too had looked up and had a glare on her face but it didn't seem directed to us but to the choice Krauser was going to make. Then as we finished surveying what we came here for Wesker had turned around and began making his way back to the copter we had used to come here.

"What was the whole reason for coming here Wesker?" I had to ask as I continued to follow close behind him, I needed to know what was our purpose for coming to South America just to see the destruction the T-Veronica virus caused.

"I believe we are going to have a new recruit soon and I brought you here so you could see first hand on what the virus does to the human body." was Wesker's answer to my question but I only believed the whole recruit part because its this event that makes Jack Krauser decide to seek out and join Wesker.

"Aside from having someone else join your cause, why would I need to see what else the T-Veronica virus does. I already know that it mutates the body to the person's will when giving enough time for the body to adapt to the virus, the virus is devastating regardless on whose infected." I said my piece, referring back to Alexia Ashford and what the virus had done to her after only fifteen years in cyrostasis and now Javier's daughter, Manuela, has to live with the virus for the rest of her live unless she stops getting her organs regularly transplanted.

"Used properly the virus can help." Wesker spoke as he went further ahead of me and getting to the clearing we landed at there was a HUNK operative with a steel briefcase.

"The sample, sir." the soldier said to Wesker as he handed over the case to the blonde tyrant.

"Thank you, Mr. Death," Wesker took the case from Mr. Death and proceeded to get on the helicopter with HUNK following after him and lastly me going in last. "Once we get back to the base, Boyd, we're going to run more tests to see if your virus is in check." the tyrant informed me of what was going to happen when we got back.

Not saying anything I slouched in my seat and proceeded to look out the copter to see the sun setting on the horizon, '_Such a beautiful sunset, I wonder if Brit got to see this.'_ I thought as I continued to stare out into the sky, not paying attention to anything else Wesker may have or may have not said.

By the time the chopper landed at the base no one was even sleeping, it was dead in the evening and there was hardly anyone at the helipad when we landed. Getting out before Wesker or Mr. Death I proceeded to go into the base but before I was able to open the door, Wesker grabbed a hold of my wrist, opened the door and dragged me inside. Since I was Wesker's equal due to the virus and our blood bond I tried to get myself out of his grasp but apparently the tyrant didn't want me to go anywhere by the way he tightened his grip on my wrist to where if he squeezed any harder he would shatter my wrist. He obviously wasn't paying attention to the wandering eyes of his employees as he made sure the sample of the T-Veronica virus was given to a scientist and then continued to drag me to another room which surprisingly had no windows just a lot of medical equipment.

"You didn't have to drag me all the way here," I raised my voice to him as I managed to get my wrist free from his death grip and I rubbed it tenderly.

Somehow I knew something was up with Wesker by the way he was looking at me through his shades but I couldn't be sure, "If I didn't have a hold of you, you would've most likely snuck off somewhere to avoid the tests"

"I wouldn't have been able to hide from you long, you somehow always manage to find me," I said to him as I made long strides to the medical bed and sat on it and waited for Wesker to proceed with the tests, '_It doesn't take much for him to find a ghost._'

We went through the usual routine, checking my blood, heart rate, reflexes, hearing, sight and all that good stuff. Though throughout the examination I couldn't help but notice that Wesker was closer to me than he normally would be and his hands...its like he was purposely touching me but he was mostly putting his hands on my inner thigh, lower back, neck and chest. At first I just thought nothing of it but I was beginning to become wary of his actions when his hand placements became a little more frequent and Wesker was so close that when he was behind me checking my respiratory system I could practically feel his breath on my neck which sent chills up my spine. Feeling the cold stethoscope slide down my back I had to suppress a shiver because the metal listening device was still cold plus Wesker had held it to where when he moved it up or down his fingers would lightly touch my skin. Apparently I did shiver because I heard Wesker chuckle only for a few seconds before taking the cold stethoscope from my back, placed it on the table that was behind me and before I could turn to him and ask if anything was wrong I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand on my neck but not in the choking way more like a commonly used trick for seduction.

"What the hell are you doing Wesker?" I demanded as I began to try to pry his hands off me but just like when he had a hold of my wrist, his grip around my waist was strong and his hand resting on my neck didn't waiver.

I could literally feel Wesker's breath in my ear and I let out a shocked gasp when I felt his tongue run up the side of my neck, "What does it feel like to you, Miss Boyd."

"It feels like you putting your hands where they're not supposed to be." I angrily told him as I tried to struggle free but with the way Wesker had me, both my arms were trapped.

As I tried to get free again I noticed that Wesker had taken his glove off with his teeth then slid his left hand down my chest and just when I thought he was going to use that particular hand to do god knows what he ends up sliding his hand underneath my dark shirt and squeezed my covered breast which emitted a pained groan from my throat. Without my knowledge Wesker took off his other glove and slid it down inside my pants and underwear then began touching me!

"Damn it Wesker, whatever's wrong with you this time you better stop it right now!" I yelled at him and managed to grab a hold of his arm that was in my pants but I couldn't make his arm budge from the spot it was at.

"Now what makes you think you have any right to demand anything from me?" Wesker purred as he nipped the crook of my neck while rubbing my sensitive area in small circles.

I tried not to make any sounds to encourage Wesker to continue to molest me but it seemed that the longer I resist the more Wesker continues to violate my body to the point where it seemed that I want him to take me and yet I don't.

~Wesker's POV~

I could tell Miss Boyd was resisting but there was no way I was going to let her get away from me. Though the real reason I brought her down here in the first place was to make her mine, so that no one can claim Boyd and also my virus had been acting up and seeing Jamy Boyd as a suitable mate because she partially shares the same blood as I. As I continued to try to arouse Jamy I couldn't ignore the fact that her resistance had yet to waiver and it was really starting to become irritating, so without warning I took my hand out of Jamy's pants, unbuttoned her pants and then removed her shirt and tossed it aside. Making sure that she couldn't try to escape after I removed her shirt I forced Jamy to lay on the bed while I managed to pull her pants off, though once I gotten them off and was about to remove her undergarments that was when Miss Boyd was trying to get away.

"I swear to god Wesker if you don't stop this right now, I'm going to kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to do a thing for a week!" she threatened but it was a mere empty threat that she couldn't pull through with as long as I held her down and maintained control.

"I really doubt you can pull through with your threat when you're already in a bind." I made my snide remark which succeeded in angering the brown haired girl I had under me.

"If I can talk the talk, I sure as hell can walk the walk!"

"Then you're going to have to free yourself in order to do so."

Though I didn't intend on letting Jamy go I had my own plans for her, even if she wasn't going to comply so easily. Without giving her a chance to act I proceeded to unhook Boyd's bra with some interference but I managed to rid her of the piece of clothing but I had ran into some bit of trouble when it came to removing her underwear. When she realized that she had nothing to cover her chest and I had proceeded to remove the last article of her clothing Jamy had tried to worm her way out from under me which that attempt proved to be futile because I made sure that I held her in place as I slid the last piece of clothing off of her. From there I grabbed both of Jamy's wrists, held them over her head and I used my other hand to unbutton my pants then pulled out my erected manhood and positioned myself at my subordinate's wet entrance.

"Wesker stop! You're making a mistake," Jamy pleaded to get me to leave her but I wasn't going to just leave her be, I've waited too long.

"I don't make mistakes, dear heart."

That was all I said as I roughly thrusted my length into the girl and in that same moment she let out a pain filled cry as she tried once again to escape but seeing as though I held her down even I would have to say that she was not going to get away. I let out a groan at how tight Jamy was around me, I knew that she was a virgin but I didn't expect that she would be like this as I quickened my pace inside her, I could easily tell that Boyd was resisting and looked as if she was holding back any sounds that would encourage this 'intimacy'. Not allowing her to hold back I leaned down and lightly sucked on the hollow of her neck while I used my other hand to press down on her clit which enticed a strangled moan from Jamy's throat, I chuckled at the moan my subordinate let out as I continued to assault her neck with my mouth and timed my thrusts in synch with each press of Boyd's sensitive area. I could tell she was about to release as well as I so I thrusted harder into Jamy and with one final thrust I came inside Jamy then removed myself from her when I was finished and as I straightened myself back up I looked back to Boyd to see that while she was recovering I couldn't help but notice the blood coming out from her and she had looked rather displeased.

"Was I too rough with you, Boyd?" I said only to anger my subordinate which had refueled her fire long enough for her to get off of the bed and charge at me. "Not a smart move in your condition, Jamy." I told her as I moved out of her way and watched as she tried to ignore her pain just to fight against me.

Jamy quickly had turned around and drew her arm back and threw it forward to hit me but I caught her fist in my hand and held it, "You bastard, you had no right," she said to me as I felt her strength fading from her hit and released her hand to walk away.

"I suggest you get dress Boyd, it would be really unbecoming of you just to walk out of here with nothing on." was the last thing I said before exiting the room leaving Miss Boyd to get dressed.

~Jamy's POV~

I couldn't believe this, the nerve of that tyrant, I should've known he'd do this to me but I didn't see it coming this soon. As I got re-dressed in my original attire I couldn't help but think that the only reason why Wesker kept me around was to do what he pleased with me and have another person to order around and in that moment of anger I slammed the side of my fist into the wall which left a nice hole and shook the room a bit. Without wasting another second in the room I straightened myself up and left the room acting like nothing ever happened, hopefully no one would know or would Wesker make a habit of this.

_(Finally! *drops to knees in relief* I am done with this oneshot and to admit it I have been WAY too out of practice with these oneshots. But hey I got it done and that's all the matters though now I gotta worry about if the oneshot is to Jamy's satisfaction and as I said in the beginning Jamy has complete permission to bash me over the head if this is not to her satisfaction. *Puts on a helmet and a firefighter's suit* Please don't flame me and I promise to work on my chapter as soon as possible, this oneshot was top priority to finish so since this is done I'll be working on my chapter. Please RxR, you're feedback is welcomed but flamers will not be tolerated.)_


	12. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. If I ever did own Resident Evil I would make it to where Revelations and Mercenaries were on the Xbox, PS3 and PC and Operation: Raccoon City would probably not exist *still pissed about that game*. All I own is myself.**

**Meetings and Entering Trent.**

Three days ago I accompanied Jill and Chris to Barry's house to meet with the New York S.T.A.R.S. member only to find out that even some of their team was under Umbrella's influence so it was going to be much, much more difficult to get help to go against Umbrella. Dave, the S.T.A.R.S. AD officer, had offered Rebecca to help him break into an Umbrella facility that was all the way in Maine which I thought was both crazy and helpful because from what I remember about Miss Chambers, she is a gifted micro-biologist that graduated from college at eighteen and would know exactly what the T-virus was and how it really worked so it would be an advantage our side would have. For some reason I didn't think Dave really noticed me because not once had he acknowledged my presence at the meeting either he did notice me and chose not to ask or my invisibility cloak was working once again, its saddening that I'm socially distant from people enough to cause them not to even notice a girl who doesn't belong in a group of police officers. I still knew everything that was going on but I decided to pay attention to what was being said at the meeting while making plans of my own for when the outbreak in Raccoon City begins.

The meeting had to be cut short because Umbrella's goons had attacked Barry's home, everyone including me had followed Dave's lead to get us to safety and take out some of the soldiers, when Barry, Chris and Dave took out a few of the soldiers they soon found out that the soldiers were S.T.A.R.S members including some guy Barry was close friends with. From there everyone was back on being on high alert and my training intensified, I don't know which was worse being in the midst of gunfire in Barry's home or being subjected to Chris and Jill's training just two days after the meeting because after the training which consisted of hand-to-hand combat, knife fighting, more B&E skills from Jill and an officer's training routine which later I found out that when I was doing was exactly what Wesker did to the other S.T.A.R.S. members as a workout. This I had to admit, Wesker's workout is ten times as painful as running the mile in high school for physical fitness testing but the difference is that my trainers are understanding and allow a small break when it is deemed needed.

Since my extra training began Chris, Jill and I worked out a good schedule to begin in the early morning, if I'm awake in the mornings what's the use just sitting around waiting for the afternoon to roll by. This mornings training was done after the time hit a little after one or two so on the way back to Jill apartment I couldn't help but notice a few things out of place, like the usual joggers that would go by the local bar, more suspicion rousing up in the people but not too much that they would believe us about Umbrella, and how just a few people that would normally be out on the streets are from view. Without looking where I was going I had accidentally walked right into someone, normally I would watch out for people but for some reason I seemed to be out of it today.

"Sorry miss, how rude of me not watching where I was going." the man said and just as I looked at him to apologize I couldn't help but stare at the man.

'_Tall, mysterious looking, low, musical sounding voice, pricey coat. Oh my god, either I'm in a dream right now or I've ran into THE Trent, Victor Darius!'_ "Oh no, it was my fault I was the one not looking where I was going." I rapidly apologized all the while trying to hold myself back from hugging the man that I grew to admire and blurting out his name.

"Then I accept your apology, have a nice day." the man walked away leaving me in a somewhat star-struck state until I snapped out of it and continued my way back to Jill's place.

When I got back Jill had asked me what took so long to get back and all I told her was that I had noticed that some things were out of place and I accidentally ran into someone and took some time to apologize for it since he almost took the blame. At first Jill was questioning me about it but then let it go after I gave a decent explanation of my being late coming home and when I went to get some lunch which would mainly consist of a ham sandwich and a bag of Cheetoes Crunchy, I sat at the table to eat my meal since Jill was kind of iffy about eating on the couch but I didn't mind it had been a very long time since I ate at a table, I'm still not used to it after all the time I've been with Jill. As I was eating I looked at the table to see a puzzle with the all the border put together with a sign in the middle saying "Leave me here please" I giggled at the sign even though I was the one who made it and yes, its my puzzle that I found just lying around in Jill's home and started putting it together as a way of piecing together how Chris became obsessed with Wesker.

'_Okay, recap. The border represents Chris somewhat looking up to Wesker because he was the captain of Alpha Team, the small corners that are filled in could possibly represent him getting mad at Wesker for betraying him and his friends by sending both Bravo and Alpha teams to the mansion as guinea pigs.'_ I thought to myself as I grabbed another piece and placed it in the top-right corner. '_The obsession may have gotten worse when the Rockfort Island incident occurred and he took Steve's body along with surviving the destruction of the Antarctic facility, but part of that could be that Claire was upset that Steve was taken by Wesker despite Burnside being dead.'_ I took another bite from my sandwich as I looked at the puzzle trying to figure out more to the mystery that is Chris' obsession with Wesker.

"Not once have I ever seen someone so focused on a 100 piece puzzle," Jill added her two cents and just thought I was working on a puzzle and nothing more.

"Puzzles center me." was all I said to Jill as I placed another piece in the top-right corner.

"Then I bet those puzzled in the mansion were brain teasers huh?"

"Some of those made me mad because they were..."

_Knock-knock-knock_

"Did you have someone coming over Jill?" I asked as I got up and went to answer the door.

"No, who is it?"

"Hold on a moment," I opened the door and to my surprise I see Trent on Jill's doorstep, "Oh my god, Trent!"

Looking at me with an inquisitive look I slapped my hand over my mouth realizing I just said his alias even though he never told me who he was, "Nice to meet you again miss, now how is it you know who I am?"

'_Busted!_' I mentally panicked but I uncovered my mouth and said, "You look like a Trent to me, I'm sorry if that's not your name."

He looked at me with a serious, dark, but non-threatening look then smiled which made me feel like running away and hiding Chris' bunker, '_Now I know why those men from Umbrella don't like it when he smiles, its frightening!'_ "Your guess is correct and not to be rude or anything but is Jill Valentine here?"

"Jill, Trent wants to talk to you," I called to Jill and noticed that my fear from Trent's smile crept into my voice as I began backing away from the door.

When I was nearly back into the kitchen I quickly sat back down at the table and began working on the puzzle which I dubbed 'Pieces to Chris' Obsession over Wesker' while listening in on whatever conversation Trent wanted to have with Jill.

~Trent's POV~

The girl that answered the door had only slightly intrigued me by knowing what my alias was but seeing as she's with Miss Valentine I could most likely assume that she's told the girl about me despite the fact I told her not to tell no one about our meeting, teenagers never know when to keep their mouths shut. I walked in after Jill allowed me to come in and I sat down in a chair that she offered me and Miss Valentine looked at me waiting for what I have to say for the surprise visit. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see what exactly the girl was doing at this very moment and instead of what normal teenagers usually do she was just sitting in the kitchen working on something.

"Before I explain my reason for being here Miss Valentine but could you tell me who that girl is?"

Jill looked to the girl then back to me, "She's Brit Rahmonn, poor girl got caught up in the mansion incident along with a friend of hers but she didn't make it. She's been with me ever since we gotten out of there." Jillian explained about the girl's situation and when I looked to her I apparently caught her looking over here which made her look away fast.

"Not the talkative one I assume."

"No, Brit is the most quiet teen I've ever met but she's sorta too quiet." Jill informed me but now was the time I had to give my information to her and leave before anyone could see me here.

"Aside from your quiet guest I must tell you my reason for being here. I've gathered information that Umbrella has managed to buy out all the officers in the RPD and since the corporation has the majority of the city under its employment no one will fight against them and one of their founders named Oswell Spencer has a home in Europe which he moved to recently."

From what I said to Miss Valentine she looked as if there was a new light of hope that would put a stop to Umbrella and their wrong-doing, "So if we track down Spencer and stop him everything happening will cease?"

"That I what I hope for, now I must take my leave." I said to the short-haired brunette then turned to the all too quiet girl, "You should get out of this war while you're ahead. Once you're apart of this war there's no turning back."

She looked at me with a smile on her face but her expression was that of unknown origins, "I know I'm in the battlefield, I'm not going to run away. I'm going to stand and fight with Jill and the others, besides I gotta personal stake in this."

"Suit yourself, just remember that you've had your chance to leave and live out the rest of your life in peace." I left the apartment without saying another word to the two.

Making sure I was far enough away from Jill Valentine's home I looked around the area to spot my car in the exact place I left it, with nothing out of the ordinary. Driving off, away from the city I looked at my phone to see that I've had a call from one of the executives from Umbrella. Choosing to answer back later I continued to drive away from the city that will eventually fall to ruin.

~Jill's POV~

"You really are sure about joining this war, aren't cha' Brit?" I asked Brit as I walked over to her to see what all she was doing.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Besides as I mentioned to Trent I've got a personal stake in this." Brit answered as she put another puzzle piece in and looked at it with an inquisitive look.

"Let me guess, Jamy?" I guessed thinking that Brit was still internally mourning over Jamy's sacrifice.

At first she didn't say a thing to me then nodded. "Hey Jill quick question?"

"Sure shoot."

"Did you and Wesker have any type of relationship before this whole incident?" she asked with a completely straight face which left me shocked.

'_Why the hell would she ask such a question? What does that have to do with anything?'_ I was in complete shock but I took a deep breath and answered, "Aside from co-worker like relationship that's all."

"Really?"

"Aside from lunch dates that's really all that happened between us, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Something I'm working on to keep me occupied." Brit said as she put another puzzle piece in its place and went into deep thought.

I already can tell that Brit is not like any other teenager I've encountered and something told me that she was either going to keep surprising me like this or just be the quiet girl that's been living with me for the past few weeks. I've been teaching Brit everything I was taught by my father, she's not the fastest learner I've seen but she's trying and that's what usually counts but trying not going to be enough if Brit's really wanting to go up against Umbrella with me, Chris and the others. I can still tell Brit's uneasy with handling guns but with the passing day that I was making her carry a gun and going to the local shooting range she was warming up to guns sooner or later I'm going to have to teach Brit to remember to count ammo, clean the guns regularly to avoid jamming and keep spare clips on her. Before I was able to settle back down in the living room I heard the phone ring in the kitchen and just as was about to get up from the couch Brit got up from her seat in the kitchen looked at the caller ID then picked up the phone.

"Valentine residence," Brit spoke first then added, "Hey Barry, how are you doing? You want to speak to Jill, okay I'll get her." Brit walked over to me and handed me the phone.

"Is something wrong Barry?" I asked the moment Brit handed me the phone.

"Jill... Chris is gone, he left for Europe."

"What? How could he leave so soon!" I bolted up out of my seat, "What was Chris thinking,"

"I could tell you he wasn't thinking." Brit piped in trying to eavesdrop and yet not trying.

"That's not funny Brit, you don't know Chris like I do. He wouldn't do something so rash."

"So says his partner, his temper has been controlling him for the past several days..." I couldn't tell what Brit said after that because she was speaking low afterwards. "Plus he didn't say when exactly he as leaving to go to Umbrella's main headquarters so we have no right to blame him but lets blame him for leaving without telling us."

"True," I said to Brit then went back to being on the phone with Barry, "Alright Barry, if you could follow Chris. I'll be joining you when I'm finished investigating what is left in Raccoon City."

"No problem Jill, I'll call when I've found Chris." was all Barry said before he hung up the phone and I followed suit.

"Hope you know what you're doing Jill."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." I told Brit as she looked at me with a questioning look then went back to whatever she had been doing before the phone call. '_Let's just hope that things don't go from bad to worse.'_ I thought as I placed the phone back in its holder and turned the TV to the news which was reporting more cannibalistic acts going around Raccoon but both me and Brit knew perfectly well that the cannibalism going on is the work of Umbrella's zombies steadily reaching the city.

_((At long last I'm finished...with this chapter. I am eternally sorry for the long wait blame me getting overly distracted and my muse for the long wait. I've also ran out of ideas for this chapter since its not going to be long until the Raccoon City incident arrives and I tried my best introducing Trent in the picture but I think I failed on that part but that's for the readers and Jamy to decide. Hope to see more reviews, bye bye.))_


End file.
